Dramatic
by Randuril
Summary: Akane y Ranma se graduaron, han madurado y llevan adelante una relación como prometidos. Sin embargo, los problemas no han terminado, la nueva amenaza que Ranma debe enfrentar promete acabar con su vida y su cordura.
1. 1

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

**.:.**

**.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.**

**.**

** dRAmAtiC**

**.**

**.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.**

**.:.**

.

.

.

.

.

**(1)**

Era el día de la graduación. Akane estaba de pie ante el espejo en su cuarto, alisando invisibles arrugas a la falda de su uniforme. Se observó nuevamente, estudiándose con la mirada, se pasó la punta de los dedos por el cabello con suavidad. Tendría que cortarlo de nuevo, estaba apenas un poco más largo de lo que solía usarlo.

Se sonrió y le sonrió después a su reflejo. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde el tiempo en que solía usar el pelo largo para intentar conquistar infantilmente a un hombre que no la quería, y que tampoco era para ella. Mucho había pasado. En sus ojos de color canela ahora solo veía el brillo y la emoción por comenzar pronto otra etapa en su vida, había crecido. Ranma también había crecido y madurado con el tiempo. Y los dos, prometidos, habían seguido viviendo la vida juntos.

Akane se mordió el labio inferior mientras se le coloreaban las mejillas pensando si se casarían pronto. Ahora que ya habían cumplido dieciocho años y estaban graduándose de la secundaria, sus padres insistirían más que nunca en la boda que uniera a las familias y asegurara el destino del dojo. No es que ella estuviera apurada, lo único que quería, ahora que pronto comenzaría la universidad, era tener citas con Ranma, tomarse de la mano, que él le diera un beso, uno de verdad y no esos roces traviesos, nerviosos y rápidos, mientras nadie estaba viendo. Quería ser su novia de verdad.

—Somos prometidos —dijo, como hablándole al reflejo en el espejo—, pero aún no somos realmente novios. ¿No es ridículo?

¿Pero qué cosa no era ridícula en su relación?

Golpearon la puerta de la habitación con suavidad y Akane se movió con un temblor. Su corazón se aceleró creyendo que era Ranma, pero en seguida escuchó la voz de su hermana y volvió a serenarse.

—¿Estás lista, Akane? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Kasumi con dulzura.

Akane abrió la puerta y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Kasumi. Su hermana llevaba puesto un bonito kimono de tonos verdes, incluso se había recogido el cabello y lo sostenía con unos adornos. Estaba hermosa. Akane no recordaba haberse esmerado tanto en arreglarse cuando Kasumi se graduó y se sintió tontamente culpable.

—Ya estoy lista —dijo—. Kasumi, te ves muy hermosa.

Kasumi sonrió inclinando apenas la cabeza ante el cumplido.

—Gracias, hermanita. Pero hoy es tu día, y eres tú la que resalta.

Kasumi la tomó del brazo y ambas bajaron la escalera. Akane no podía dejar de sonreír. No sabía por qué había despertado tan feliz, quizá porque por fin podía sentirse, y con razón, un poco más adulta; porque por fin todos dejaban atrás aquella etapa infantil donde ella y Ranma discutían y había locos que llegaban a destruir su casa, sin contar a las prometidas que nadie había llamado.

Abajo estaban todos esperando. Su padre y el tío Genma estaban deslumbrantes en sus kimonos tradicionales, Soun derramaba lágrimas estoicamente.

—Nunca pensé que Ranma lo lograría —le murmuraba Genma—. Por supuesto, terminar la preparatoria no es requisito para ser el mejor artista marcial, así que nunca le di importancia al asunto.

—¡Estás radiante, querida! —exclamó Nodoka acercándose a Akane, adelantando ambas manos para tomar las suyas. Akane no pudo evitar apreciar la hermosa tela del kimono de su tía, de un rojo muy oscuro, estampado con pequeñas flores de cerezo, y ella sabía llevarlo con tanta elegancia.

—Gracias, tía Nodoka.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi hijo? —inquirió después Nodoka.

—Qué irónico —intervino Nabiki, que estaba cerca del _genkan, _desenvolviendo un pequeño chocolate—. Cuatro mujeres, tres de ellas con kimonos, terminaron de arreglarse antes que él.

Se echó el chocolate a la boca. Akane observó el kimono azul con detalles rojos que llevaba su hermana. Era suyo, el que había usado cuando fue la ceremonia de graduación de Nabiki, y no recordaba que se lo hubiera pedido prestado.

—Aquí estoy —anunció Ranma, bajando los escalones de dos en dos—. Ya podemos irnos.

Akane lo miró y se quedó sin aliento una vez más, aunque estaba acostumbrada a su aspecto. Hacía casi dos años que el director Kuno, ofuscado por no lograr su objetivo de cortes de cabello masivos, se había concentrado en que se siguieran las reglas de vestimenta en la Escuela Furinkan. Luchó durante un par de semanas para que Ranma Saotome abandonara sus ropas chinas y se colocara el uniforme del colegio. Al final ganó, solo por la intervención de Nodoka, que puso el grito en el cielo al saber que su hijo no seguía las reglas de la escuela.

Finalmente, Ranma comenzó a usar el mismo uniforme que sus compañeros varones. Y Ukyo debió ponerse el uniforme de las chicas.

La chaqueta azul oscuro del uniforme se entallaba con perfección a su espalda ancha y sus brazos musculosos, el cuello de estilo mao recordaba su vieja camisa china roja, y el cabello trenzado que descansaba sobre su hombro le seguía dando un aire particular que lo hacía resaltar de los demás estudiantes.

Al escuchar la tosecilla de Nabiki, Akane comprendió que había estado mirando a su prometido demasiado tiempo. ¡Pero es que no podía evitarlo! Apartó los ojos.

—Papá, salgamos o llegaremos tarde —dijo Kasumi, y tomó el brazo de su padre para salir de la casa.

Los siguieron Nodoka y Genma.

—No olvides la cámara, Nabiki —dijo Kasumi antes de que todos salieran.

—Oh, no, no la olvidaré por nada del mundo —respondió Nabiki lanzando una mirada perspicaz a su hermanita y su cuñado. Después salió tras los demás.

Akane tragó saliva. Volvió a mirar a Ranma y se perdió unos instantes en sus ojos azules. Él la miró nervioso.

—Akane… te ves… muy bonita —dijo apartando los ojos en seguida.

Ella sonrió encantada.

—Gracias, Ranma. Tú te ves… —No podía expresarle en palabras lo que quería decir sin parecer una pervertida que había estado demasiado tiempo observándolo entrenar en el patio cuando debía estar estudiando para los exámenes, así que se mordió los labios.

—Ya vámonos, niños —llamó la tía Nodoka desde afuera, y Ranma se detuvo en seco cuando estaba dando un paso para acercarse a su prometida.

.

.

La ceremonia de graduación fue muy emotiva. Akane tuvo que limpiarse con delicadeza un par de lágrimas mientras los profesores les daban las palabras de despedida. Al observar hacia donde estaba su familia pudo ver a Kasumi, Nodoka y su padre con los ojos humedecidos. El tío Genma roncaba con la cabeza caída sobre el pecho y Nabiki comía maní mientras tomaba fotografías.

Al terminar la ceremonia la familia volvió a la casa, mientras Ranma y Akane se reunían con sus compañeros para celebrar. Hubo comida, bromas, un par de lágrimas de algunas de las chicas que se iban a la universidad a otra ciudad, y al final unas horas en el karaoke.

Finalmente, Ranma y Akane regresaron juntos al dojo. El sol de la tarde se iba arrastrando hacia el horizonte. En la calle, los prometidos caminaban uno al lado del otro, muy juntos, con las manos casi rozándose; en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía mutua. Akane se sentía feliz, durante la ceremonia y la posterior reunión se las había arreglado para estar siempre cerca de Ranma y sobre todo había evitado que Ukyo pasara demasiado tiempo con su prometido. ¿Estaba actuando de forma demasiado posesiva? Últimamente no podía evitarlo. Siempre había sido celosa y desde que supo lo que sentía por Ranma le molestaba que otras chicas estuvieran cerca de él, pero ahora le resultaba intolerable. Ranma era _su _prometido, ¿acaso Ukyo no podía entenderlo de una vez como el resto del mundo? La quería como amiga, le caía bien, pero que no entendiera que para Ranma ella siempre sería solo un _amigo _empezaba a molestarla. ¿Se hacía la que no entendía o no quería verlo? Además, desde que había empezado a usar el uniforme de chica parecía que le gustaba cada vez más usar faldas y hacerse la coqueta. Quizá Ukyo también había cambiado y madurado.

Ranma se detuvo de pronto cuando casi llegaban a una esquina. Había estado pensativo jugando con uno de los botones de su chaqueta, pensando en algo que había escuchado durante la fiesta. Una de las chicas le había dicho a Hiroshi:

—¿Me lo darás, por favor? ¿Para que nunca nos olvidemos?... Así sabré que siempre pensarás en mí.

Aquella chica era la novia de Hiroshi o algo así.

Hiroshi enrojeció y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Pero… vamos a ir a la misma universidad, no vamos a separarnos.

—¡Por favor, Hiroshi! —rogó ella colgándose de su brazo y haciendo un mohín coqueto.

Hiroshi enrojeció todavía más. Finalmente se arrancó el segundo botón de la chaqueta de su uniforme y se lo entregó, mientras su novia lanzaba un suspiro de satisfacción.

Akane observó desconcertada a su prometido, que se había quedado completamente quieto en mitad de la acera.

—¿Ranma?

—Akane… yo…

—¿Sí? —Ella esperó, con el corazón acelerado, la mirada de Ranma era seria, determinada. Se pasó la lengua por los labios que se le habían secado de golpe.

—Quiero darte algo —dijo él—. Es la tradición.

—Ah…

Akane tragó saliva. La brisa de la primavera arrastró las flores amarillas esparcidas por el suelo. Akane fue consciente del lugar donde estaban, apenas a dos cuadras del dojo, en plena calle a la vista de cualquiera. Recordaba ese lugar, donde las ramas del árbol que estaba en el patio de esa casa pasaban por encima de la pared y dejaban caer las flores en primavera, o daban un poco de sombra en verano; de niña había comido helados con sus hermanas bajo esas ramas. Nunca imaginó que sería justamente allí donde la besara el hombre que amaba.

Una excitación nerviosa le recorrió la espalda. Ranma avanzó, ella dio un paso atrás, vulnerable. Su espalda tocó el muro de la casa y ella alzó la cabeza para poder mirar a Ranma a los ojos.

A él se le ocurrió que, además, debía darle un beso; pero uno de verdad, bien dado, como tenía ganas desde hacía mucho tiempo y no había podido hacer. Eran prometidos, estaba en todo su derecho; algún día ella sería su esposa, pensar eso le hizo sentir un hormigueo en las palmas de las manos.

Fue un movimiento tan rápido que Akane apenas pudo entreabrir los labios con sorpresa antes de sentir la boca de Ranma sobre ella, ejerciendo una suave y deliciosa presión. Recorrió sus labios con un tierno nerviosismo que Akane también compartía. De pronto, ella sintió que ese beso despertaba en su interior sensaciones que nunca creyó posibles, que quería explorar y vivir por completo.

Ranma se separó de ella con un jadeo, también abrumado por lo que habían compartido. Akane, con la boca seca, sintió que Ranma buscaba sus manos y le dejaba algo entre los dedos antes de apartarse.

—Vayamos… vayamos a casa —dijo después con la voz enronquecida, comenzando a caminar de nuevo, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Akane, respirando agitada, abrió los dedos y observó. En su mano derecha estaba uno de los botones de la chaqueta del uniforme de Ranma. Sus mejillas se encendieron y su corazón latió con fuerza.

Corrió para alcanzar a su prometido y miró su uniforme. Le faltaba el segundo botón. Ranma apartó el rostro, ruborizado. Akane se colgó de su brazo en silencio, sonriendo feliz. Y él, aunque avergonzado, no hizo nada por apartarla.

.

.

Kasumi terminó de servir el arroz en su propio cuenco, era la última que faltaba. Los demás ya estaban comiendo. Nodoka seguía diciendo lo hermosa que había sido la ceremonia de graduación y Nabiki iba repasando las instantáneas que había tomado ese día mientras masticaba.

—Esto merece una celebración con sake, amigo Tendo, ¿qué le parece? —comentó Genma dándole un codazo a Soun, que en seguida sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Es una idea estupenda, Saotome! Hija —habló después Soun sonriéndole a Kasumi—, después de cenar trae el sake para tu padre y tu tío.

—Lo siento, papá, la última botella se acabó el mes pasado —respondió su hija con igual sonrisa, comiéndose las verduras encurtidas.

—¿Cómo? ¿El mes pasado?

—Habrá sido el día en que festejaron creyendo que Akane estaba embarazada y el futuro del dojo asegurado —intervino Nabiki—. Por supuesto, todo eso fue un malentendido y cuando lo supieron decidieron terminarse la botella para ahogar la pena, si es que recuerdo bien. Oh, mira, tía Nodoka, aquí se ve el momento exacto en que Ranma recibe su diploma y la cara de no creérselo que tiene —dijo después pasándole una de las fotografías a Nodoka por encima de la mesa.

—¡Mi hijo es tan apuesto! —suspiró la mujer.

—¿Cómo que no hay sake? —insistió Soun Tendo deprimido.

—Lo lamento, papá —se disculpó Kasumi—. Pero, alégrate, una vecina me contó que van a abrir un conbini a dos cuadras de aquí y en momentos como este podrás comprar lo que quieras.

Nabiki puso los ojos en blanco y siguió pasando las fotos distraída. De pronto, algo en una de ellas llamó su atención, se detuvo, la observó con más atención y al final se encogió de hombros, dejándola a un lado con las otras.

Kasumi continuaba hablando.

—Por cierto, la casa donde vivían los Yamada se alquiló, tendremos vecinos nuevos.

—Oh, ¡los Yamada! —recordó Soun—. Acostumbraba visitar al señor Yamada, tenía un sake excelente.

—Querida, qué bueno que vaya a haber una tienda cerca — le comentó después Nodoka a Kasumi—, son muy útiles cuando hay que comprar algo urgente durante la noche.

—Sobre todo ahora que Ranma come mucho más —intervino Genma llenándose la boca de carne de cerdo empanizada mientras sus palillos ya iban a atacar el plato de su hijo.

—Eso es porque Ranma está entrenando más y se hace responsable para hacerse cargo del dojo —comentó Soun volviendo a sonreír—. No quisiera que mi pequeña se casara con un muchacho escuálido, ¿qué clase de herederos tendríamos, Saotome?

—Ah, pero Ranma nunca ha sido escuálido, Tendo, heredó de mí la contextura —replicó Genma palpándose el torso—. Esto que ve aquí es puro músculo, amigo mío.

Las conversaciones que normalmente se daban durante la cena en la casa de los Tendo continuaron. La única que pareció notar algo extraño fue Nabiki, que observó a Ranma y después a Akane, ellos estaban un poco sonrojados y se echaban miradas por encima de los cuencos de la comida de vez en cuando. Algún secreto compartían. ¿Qué era? Podría averiguarlo fácilmente luego. Lo que le llamó la atención en ese instante fue que, por primera vez que ella recordara, ninguno de los dos prometidos dijo nada desmintiendo las palabras de Soun sobre hacerse cargo del dojo y tener herederos.

Interesante.

.

.

Akane abrió los ojos adormilada. Su cuarto estaba en sombras, todo tranquilo y quieto, ni siquiera P-chan estaba dormido junto a ella en la cama. ¿Por qué había despertado de repente? Quizá había sido un mal sueño o algún ruido que había venido de afuera. Decidió volver a cerrar los ojos con un bostezo.

Algo le cubrió la boca cuando casi volvía a dormirse. Desesperada, abrió los ojos e intentó desprenderse de aquella presión, pero la tiraron con fuerza de la cama. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, intentó patear para zafarse, pero fue inútil, una fuerza descomunal la levantó en vilo y la arrastró hacia la ventana. Akane siguió luchando, aunque fuera en vano; ni siquiera podía gritar pues su boca seguía cubierta.

Movió la pierna y tiró la silla que estaba frente al escritorio. Intentó seguir luchando, pero se quedó helada de pavor al percibir un aroma del que no podía desprenderse porque parecía nacer junto a su nariz. ¿Qué era? _¿Quién era? _¿Qué intentaban hacer con ella? Ya no podía evitar respirar, y fue sintiendo poco a poco cómo aquel fuerte aroma se metía en su cerebro, nublándolo, hasta que ya no fue capaz de pelear contra él y la oscuridad cayó sobre su conciencia.

.

.

—¿Akane aún no se levanta? —preguntó Nodoka durante el desayuno.

—Debe estar dándose un baño —respondió Kasumi con una sonrisa, pero al instante su sonrisa se borró—. Aunque… ahora que lo pienso, no la escuché salir a correr esta mañana, y yo siempre me levanto muy temprano.

—La pobrecita debe estar agotada después de todas las emociones de ayer —dijo Nodoka.

—O quizá está cansada de tanto _ejercicio _—comentó Nabiki poniendo un énfasis particular en la última palabra—. ¿No crees, cuñadito?

Ranma la miró confundido, pero no dejó de comer.

—Hoy tenía una charla de orientación en la universidad, espero que no llegue tarde —comentó Kasumi.

—Hijo, ve a despertar a Akane para que no se le haga tarde —le ordenó Nodoka a Ranma.

El muchacho se detuvo mientras llevaba un poco más de arroz a su boca ya llena de comida. Mascó. Pensó en protestar, pero al final desistió.

—Ya —replicó levantándose, pero antes de salir del todo de la sala se comió todo el pescado de su plato, para que su padre no se lo robara.

Subió la escalera saltando los escalones de dos en dos y silbó por el pasillo.

—Oye, Akane —comenzó a llamarla antes de llegar a su habitación.

Golpeó la puerta.

—A-ka-ne —la llamó acentuando las sílabas—. Ya despierta, marmota… Oye, ¿estás bien? —No recibió ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera un insulto. Frunció el ceño.

Ranma abrió la puerta del cuarto de Akane sin esperar ni un segundo más. La cortina se agitaba por la brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta. La cama estaba revuelta. En el escritorio, los libros estaban caídos y el portarretrato que había encima, con una foto de Ranma y Akane en yukata durante un matsuri, estaba tirado en el suelo, con el vidrio astillado.

No había ni rastro de Akane.

.

.

.

.

.

**.:.**

**.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.**

**.**

** cOnTiNuARá**

**.**

**.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.**

**.:.**

.

.

.

.

**.**

Si les gustan mis historias no olviden apoyarme con un café en **ko-fi**[punto]**com**[barra]**randuril**

**.**

Ya está a la venta mi novela **_La Esperanza_**_. _Pueden encontrar más información y todos los links para adquirirla en mi perfil. No duden en escribirme un PM ante cualquier duda.

.


	2. 2

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

**.:.**

**.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.**

**.**

**dRAmAtiC**

**.**

**.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.**

**.:.**

.

.

.

.

.

**(2)**

Desde la sala, sentados a la mesa del desayuno, la familia solo escuchó los pasos retumbando sobre el piso de madera y luego un borrón rojo que cruzó por la puerta.

—¡Se llevaron a Akane! —fue el grito de Ranma antes de desaparecer por la puerta de entrada.

—¿Qué? —Soun Tendo bajó el periódico que leía, dio una mirada en torno a la mesa y recién se dio cuenta de que su hija menor no se encontraba presente—. ¿Dónde está Akane?

—Eso es lo que quisiéramos saber, papá —replicó Nabiki con ironía.

Su humor estaba bastante ácido esa mañana, la noche anterior se había despertado después de escuchar algunos ruidos extraños que provenían de la habitación de Akane y de pronto se imaginó que eran su hermana y su cuñado en actividades bastante… físicas. De inmediato la idea de ellos teniendo relaciones la asqueó, la perturbó por un momento y al final le dejó una suerte de insomnio el resto de la noche, que recién amainó a eso de las seis de la mañana. ¡Esos idiotas no podían tener mejor idea! ¿Por qué no se habían ocupado de esas actividades cuando todavía estaban en la escuela y ella podía tomar fotografías, filmarlos y luego chantajearlos? Hacerlos pagar por aquella falta de sueño, al fin y al cabo. ¡No! Los idiotas esperaban hasta que ya a nadie le importaba lo que hacían y ella no podía sacarles partido.

—Imbéciles —resopló por lo bajo y dio otro sorbo al té verde. Ese día necesitaría mínimo tres tazas antes de comenzar las clases.

—¿Cómo que se llevaron a Akane? —inquirió Nodoka—. ¿Qué quiso decir mi hijo?

—No entiendo nada, tía.

—Se la llevaron. —Nabiki parpadeó—. ¿Entonces no estaban haciendo…?

Al ver que los demás se levantaban y subían la escalera encabezados por Nodoka, también se levantó. El cuarto de Akane estaba desordenado, las cosas tiradas y la ventana abierta.

—¿Han secuestrado a mi bebé? —dijo Soun—. ¡Han secuestrado a mi bebé! ¡Saotome, se han llevado a mi bebé! —exclamó tomando a su amigo por el cuello del gi y sacudiéndolo.

—Calma, Tendo, calma —replicó Genma—. No es nada que Ranma no pueda resolver, recuerde que ya hemos pasado por esto.

—Ranma lo resolverá, ¿verdad? Sí, lo resolverá —sollozó Soun en el hombro de su amigo.

—Mi hijo no permitirá que le hagan nada malo a Akane, puede estar seguro —sentenció Nodoka alzando la barbilla con orgullo.

Ella y Kasumi comenzaron a ordenar el cuarto y tender la cama. Nabiki, sin embargo, de pie en el quicio de la puerta, sentía que había algo que no estaba bien.

.

.

Ranma saltó de techo en techo como una exhalación, maldiciéndose y maldiciendo contra aquel enemigo oculto que lo enfrentaba de esa manera. Estaba harto de que siempre involucraran a Akane en sus problemas, se avergonzaba de estar tan poco preparado para esas amenazas y a la vez de ser un blanco fácil: mientras estuviera a su lado, Akane siempre sufriría por las idioteces de los demás. Tal vez en realidad no deberían estar juntos, quizá era momento de separarse y…

—¡Idiota! —exclamó.

Saltó hacia la calle, esquivó a una anciana y adelantó a un par de chicos de preparatoria que iban en bicicleta. Se impulsó y subió de nuevo a otro techo, echando a correr de inmediato.

Se abofeteó, porque supo instintivamente que eso era lo que haría Akane si estuviera ahí. ¿No le había probado Akane incluso en su peor momento, cuando había perdido toda la fuerza y no era más que Ranma, un simple muchacho de dieciséis años sin ningún talento especial, que ella estaría siempre a su lado? Pensar en abandonarla era una salida fácil, y Ranma Saotome nunca se iba por la salida fácil.

Llegó en poco tiempo al Instituto Furinkan. Las clases habían terminado y solo unos pocos profesores se movían por los pasillos terminando los administrativos del ciclo escolar. Ranma corrió por el jardín del colegio, no había nadie extraño, ningún artista marcial estrafalario, ningún rival venido de China, ninguna mujer a la que su padre lo hubiera prometido en matrimonio mientras él era apenas un bebé. Nadie. Mucho menos Akane.

Desesperado, Ranma subió corriendo las escaleras y salió a la azotea.

—¡Akane!

Se detuvo un instante, resollando. No había nadie en el techo. Las aves cruzaron volando y trinando.

—¡Maldición! ¿Dónde está? ¿Adónde la llevaron? —le preguntó al viento.

Justo en ese momento, cuando todo iba tan bien, cuando se entendían mucho mejor como prometidos, cuando Akane estaba entusiasmada en comenzar la universidad y él en entrenar para ser el mejor y poder estar a su lado. ¡Incluso la había besado! Había estado muerto de miedo, pero lo había hecho, porque Akane era _su _prometida y él _debía _besarla. Y ella debía besarlo solo a él.

En un movimiento inconsciente, Ranma se llevó una mano a la parte delantera de la camisa, y recordó cómo el día anterior le había declarado su amor a Akane de esa manera, dándole el botón de su chaqueta.

—Akane…

Justo cuando todo iba bien algo tenía que venir a arruinar su felicidad.

Ranma achicó los ojos. Aquello no podía ser una coincidencia. Tenía que hacer algunas visitas.

.

.

Hikaru Gosunkugi estaba barriendo la entrada de su casa con expresión ausente, estaba haciendo cuentas de cuánto dinero había ahorrado y cuántos trabajos de medio tiempo más tendría que tener para lograr costearse el primer año de universidad. El resultado lo deprimía.

No tuvo tiempo ni de terminar de lanzar un suspiro lastimero cuando alguien lo tomó por el cuello con fuerza.

—¿Dónde está Akane?

Gosunkugi alzó la vista aterrorizado y lo que vio no calmó para nada sus nervios. Los ojos azules de Ranma relampagueaban de ira.

—¡Habla! ¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ! —exigió.

—Sa…Sao… —Gosunkugi intentó hablar, pero la presión en su cuello le impedía decir cualquier cosa. Ranma aflojó un poco el agarre, pero se aseguró de que el chico no escapara de sus manos.

—¿Dónde está Akane? ¿Qué hiciste con ella? ¡Respóndeme de una vez!

Gosunkugi tosió y se frotó el cuello.

—Sao… Saotome… estás loco —replicó Gosunkugi—. Todavía no entiendo cómo la adorable Akane Tendo puede estar con un simio como tú.

—Si le tocaste un solo cabello, te juro que… —amenazó Ranma.

—No sé nada de Akane Tendo. ¿Acaso está en peligro?... ¡No la mereces, Saotome! Mis hechizos no han servido antes, siempre has logrado salirte con la tuya, ¡pero no ahora! —Se removió intentando zafarse de Ranma, que ya lo había sujetado otra vez—. ¡Te lanzaré la maldición más poderosa que puedas imaginarte! Por suerte tengo cabello tuyo guardado, ¿un par de uñas?, sabía que en algún momento me servirían; saliva de todas las bombillas que recolectaba cuando Akane y tú salían en una cita. Tengo las hierbas adecuadas, todo se mezcla bien y hay que quemarlo en la quinta noche de luna llena, entre las tres y las cuatro de la mañana, junto al árbol más alto del bosque y…

—Entonces, ¿Akane no está aquí? ¿No sabes nada de ella? —insistió Ranma mirándolo a los ojos con insistencia, pero no encontró más que sinceridad. Además, Gosunkugi era inofensivo, siempre lo había sido, y no tendría nunca la fuerza para llevarse a Akane desde su habitación por la ventana, como él suponía que había pasado.

—Kami-sama sabe que Akane estaría mucho mejor conmigo y lejos de tus sucias manos, Saotome, pero el destino es cruel conmigo, la felicidad siempre me ha sido esquiva —murmuró Gosunkugi en tono sombrío—. Akane… ni siquiera ha notado mi existencia.

Ranma lo empujó y saltó sobre el techo de la casa, para después perderse otra vez en los intrincados pasajes del barrio, pasando de techo en techo, de balcón en balcón.

—¡Estúpido Ranma Saotome! —gritó Gosunkugi blandiendo la escoba como un arma—. Sigues siendo el mismo bruto sin cerebro de siempre.

Las manos se apretaron en torno al mango de la escoba.

.

.

El resultado no fue mejor en el Neko-hanten. En cuanto Ranma entró, Shampoo se colgó de su cuello, contorsionándose y enroscándose a él como una serpiente mortal. Mousse lo retó a un duelo por atreverse a tocar a Shampoo, Ranma insistió en preguntar por Akane, acusando a Mousse, que ya la había secuestrado en una ocasión. Luego de los gritos y las acusaciones que iban y venían, Cologne intervino para dejar en claro que ellos no tenían nada que ver con la desaparición de Akane.

Ranma se zafó del abrazo de la amazona y abandonó el local tan rápido como había llegado.

—Entonces, ¿chica violenta fue secuestrada? —inquirió Shampoo interesada.

—Es otro demente azolando Nerima —comentó Cologne pensativa.

—Airen solo y muy triste, este ser buen momento para que Shampoo actuar —murmuró la jovencita china para sí con los ojos brillantes.

.

.

Ranma recorrió toda Nerima, cruzó por el canal varias veces, volvió a la escuela Furinkan, visitó a los Kuno, pasó por el restaurante de okonomiyakis de Ukyo, por la clínica del Dr. Tofú, fue a ver a sus antiguos compañeros de la preparatoria, pasó por todos los lugares que solían frecuentar él y Akane, fue a los puntos más importantes del barrio y también los más alejados, donde podía darse una pelea si eso era lo que quería la persona que se había llevado a Akane. Pero la búsqueda fue infructuosa.

Cuando Nabiki regresó de la universidad en la noche, la familia estaba reunida en torno a la mesa, pero el único que comía era Genma, todos los demás estaban nerviosos y desesperados por noticias.

—Voy a echar un vistazo en la escuela Furinkan otra vez —dijo Ranma levantándose.

—Hijo, será mejor que comas algo primero para reponer las energías —dijo Nodoka.

—Ranma, dinos la verdad —habló de pronto Soun, elevando su rostro lleno de lágrimas—, Akane se fue por tu culpa, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —replicó Ranma asombrado.

—Se pelearon y ella nos abandonó a todos, ¿cierto? Eso fue lo que pasó —insistió Soun sorbiendo de cuando en cuando por la nariz.

—No nos peleamos, tío Soun, se lo aseguro.

—Pero… pero, Ranma, es la única posibilidad —dijo Soun—. ¡De lo contrario, mi bebé ya hubiera aparecido!

Ranma apretó los dientes contrariado.

—Papá, Akane nunca se iría de esa manera sin dejar una nota para que no nos preocupáramos —intervino Kasumi en tono conciliador.

—Y si Akane y Ranma se hubieran peleado todo el barrio estaría enterado —agregó Nabiki sentándose a la mesa.

—¡Secuestraron a mi bebé! ¡Secuestraron a mi niña! —aulló Soun Tendo adolorido.

—¿Qué? ¿Alguien secuestró a Akane? —intervino Ryoga.

—¿Y tú qué diablos haces aquí? —quiso saber Ranma de mal humor, girando hacia él.

—Mejor dicho, qué haces _tú _aquí, yo estoy en Kioto, para que lo sepas —replicó Ryoga en el mismo tono.

—¡Estás en Nerima, idiota! —le gritó Ranma en pleno rostro.

—El único idiota aquí eres tú, Ranma. ¿Secuestraron a Akane y no hiciste nada? ¡Eres un inservible!

—Vuelve a decir eso y te mato —juró Ranma tomándolo por el cuello de la camiseta.

—¡Dije que eres un….!

—¡Muchachos! —Nodoka se levantó con el rostro serio y su sombra cubrió a los dos jóvenes—. Se están comportando como niños, y eso no es nada varonil.

—Mamá, yo…

—Disculpe, señora Saotome, no quería…

—Silencio —ordenó Nodoka, y hasta Genma se detuvo, cerró la boca y masticó tratando de no hacer ningún ruido—. Quiero que cada uno se siente de un lado de la mesa y coma su comida sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

Los dos muchachos asintieron cabizbajos y se sentaron, aunque continuaron echándose miradas asesinas por encima de la mesa. La sangre de Ranma corría por sus venas como fuego y quería pelear con quien fuera para aliviar aquella tensión que lo estaba matando.

—En todo caso —comentó Nabiki un rato después, revolviendo el arroz con los palillos—, es extraño, ¿no creen?

—¿Qué cosa, Nabiki? —preguntó su hermana.

—Esta mañana al ver la habitación de Akane sentía que algo no estaba bien y ahora me doy cuenta de qué era.

Ranma la observó. Genma se quedó con los palillos en el aire. Todos alrededor de la mesa contuvieron el aliento.

—Si alguien secuestró a Akane para pelear con Ranma —dijo Nabiki con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad del pasillo, pensativa—, o incluso porque quiere un rescate, debería haber dejado una pista, una nota, un lugar de encuentro, cualquier cosa.

Soun se ahogó con su propio llanto. El miedo y la preocupación era tan palpable que Nabiki se imaginó cortándolas con un afilado cuchillo.

—Pero no hubo nada de eso —continuó. Pestañeó y miró a Kasumi, después a Ranma—. Akane simplemente no aparece.

Ryoga Hibiki tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo en la nuca un cosquilleo ominoso de preocupación.

—Por ahora comamos —replicó Nodoka en un hilo de voz.

.

.

Muy temprano por la mañana, Kasumi preparaba el desayuno como siempre. O eso quiso creer. El arroz le quedó menos cocido que de costumbre, a las verduras les faltó sal y el pescado casi se le quema si no fuera por la intervención de Nodoka, que apareció en la cocina para auxiliarla y encontró a Kasumi con la mirada perdida más allá de lo que se veía por la ventana.

—Buenos días, querida —saludó Nodoka con suavidad.

—Buenos días, tía —replicó Kasumi. Sonrió, pero su sonrisa era opaca.

Nodoka solo le colocó una mano en el hombro y se lo apretó un poco para darle ánimos. Los ojos enrojecidos de la señora Saotome observaron a la mayor de las Tendo, que tenía profundas ojeras y una palidez casi translúcida.

—Descansa un poco, mi niña —comentó apartándola del fuego con gentileza.

—Miré en su cuarto en cuanto me levanté, por sí… —Kasumi se mordió el labio. No necesitaba explicar más—. Luego pensé, Akane siempre sale a correr muy temprano y vuelve casi a esta hora, quizá ella… quizá…

Kasumi giró la cabeza para mirar el reloj que había en la cocina. Eran las seis con cuarenta y cinco minutos de la mañana. Esperó, con el cuerpo tenso como una vara. Sus manos arrugaron la tela del delantal que usaba sobre la ropa. Estuvo a punto de sollozar, sin apartar los ojos del reloj.

Después sintió las manos de Nodoka en sus manos, pero no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado.

—Querida, ¿podrías poner la mesa? —le preguntó la mujer dándole algunos cuencos y unos palillos.

Kasumi pestañeó y la observó.

—Sí, por supuesto, tía. —Una vez más el amago de sonrisa jugó en los labios de Kasumi.

Salió a la sala y preparó la mesa como hacía siempre, colocó platitos y tazas. Hizo el té. Miró hacia el jardín que estaba vacío y tranquilo, apenas se escuchaba el chapoteo de las carpas en el pequeño estanque. Volvió a entrar en la cocina y a mirar el reloj. Eran casi las siete y media, si fuera un día normal Akane ya hubiera llegado.

De a poco todos fueron bajando hasta la planta baja, cabizbajos, silenciosos. Las hermanas Tendo intercambiaron miradas y se comprendieron, ambas habían escuchado los incesantes sollozos de Soun durante la madrugada. Nabiki tomó la muñeca de su hermana durante un instante buscando un contacto que las reconfortara a las dos.

Ranma bajó la escalera con la mochila de viaje colgando de un hombro. Su cabello estaba desordenado y la camisa china arrugada, con un par de botones mal abrochados. Sus ojos azules miraron a todos los reunidos alrededor de la mesa como si no los viera, la realidad ante él no existía, en su mente solo estaba Akane.

—Me voy —anunció, a nadie en particular—. Saldré a buscar a Akane, iré hasta China si es necesario, o adonde sea. En el camino podré entrenar y hacerme más fuerte. Tío Soun —agregó después mirando al desconsolado patriarca Tendo—, le prometo que traeré a Akane sana y salva otra vez.

—Muy bien, hijo, creo que es tu deber de artista marcial, y más aún tu deber con tu prometida —replicó Genma Saotome con seriedad, acomodándose los anteojos—. Haces sentir orgulloso a tu padre, muchacho. Esto significa… que podré comerme tu desayuno hoy.

Nodoka apartó el plato antes de que su esposo lo tomara.

—Ranma, por favor, no tomes decisiones apresuradas —pidió.

—Mamá, lo he pensado muy bien. Durante la noche, mientras todos dormían —dijo, casi como un reproche—, recorrí otra vez toda Nerima. Akane no está aquí, debo buscarla más allá, mi enemigo está más lejos de lo que creía.

—¿Y cuál es exactamente tu plan, Ranma? —quiso saber Ryoga con la mirada seria.

Ranma Saotome giró los ojos hacia él.

—¿Y tú por qué sigues aquí?

—El joven Ryoga no tenía dónde pasar la noche, hijo mío —respondió Nodoka.

—Ese no es el punto —dijo Ryoga apoyando su mano en la mesa para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras—. ¿Qué harás, Ranma? ¿Saldrás corriendo hacia cualquier parte? ¿Acaso sabes con quién te enfrentas o adónde llevó a Akane?

—¿Entonces? —Ranma se encogió de hombros.

—Yo podría ayudarte —dijo Ryoga—. He viajado por el mundo mucho más que tú, podría…

Ranma soltó una carcajada irónica que resonó por la sala.

—¿Tú? ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Me sorprende que hayas encontrado el camino al comedor esta mañana, cerdito! —dijo Ranma con saña.

Ryoga apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula. Esas palabras lo hirieron profundamente porque se había levantado mucho más temprano que el resto solo para poder llegar a la sala a tiempo para el desayuno, y había cruzado el cuarto de baño tres veces, casi se mete en la habitación de Nabiki y, sin saber cómo, incluso llegó a la panadería que estaba del otro lado del canal.

Se puso de pie con energía.

—¡Basta, Ranma! —rugió—. ¡Deja de actuar como si fueras el único que se preocupa por Akane!

—¡Akane es mi responsabilidad! ¡Es _mi _prometida! —contratacó Ranma con los ojos brillantes—. Es mi culpa que se la hayan llevado, yo me encargaré de traerla de vuelta.

—Oh, mi bebé. Oh, mi bebé —murmuró Soun sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¡Niños! —exclamó Nodoka desesperada. Se acercó a Ranma y le puso las manos en los hombros para calmarlo—. Hijo, por favor, el joven Ryoga tiene razón, todos estamos preocupados por Akane y solo queremos ayudarte. Entiendo que ella es tu prometida y es tu responsabilidad, pero…

Nodoka dudó mirando los ojos azules de su hijo, el rostro demacrado, las ojeras, ese brillo casi febril en la mirada. Estaba a punto de quebrarse, la preocupación y la culpa tensaban todos sus músculos. Entendía que debía mantenerse en movimiento para sentir que hacía algo al menos por Akane.

—Ranma… aunque sea come algo y deja que te prepare unos bocadillos para el viaje, los necesitarás —dijo Nodoka finalmente.

Ranma asintió de mala gana y dejó la mochila en el suelo. Antes de ir a la cocina, Nodoka le hizo un gesto a Ryoga para que también se sentara.

Mientras todos intentaban comer con lentitud, llamaron a la puerta. Las cabezas se levantaron al unísono, alerta. Kasumi se puso de pie con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho con insistencia.

—¿Akane? —murmuró Ranma.

Kasumi caminó a pasos rápidos y cortos hasta el pasillo, su mano tembló en la puerta durante un breve instante y después abrió de un solo movimiento. El portón de entrada a la casa estaba entreabierto y pudo ver desde allí a la figura que esperaba de pie.

—Es… es solo el correo —dijo, y apretó los labios mientras iba a recibirlo.

El manto de la decepción los cubrió a todos nuevamente. Nabiki se masajeó las sienes, el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a molestarla, pero ella hacía lo imposible por encontrar respuestas, por hallar una pista que los acercara a Akane. ¿Quizá…? Sí, tal vez ahí estaba la clave. Se quedó pensativa. Nodoka volvió de la cocina con un par de paquetes de comida envueltos en el mismo instante en que Kasumi entraba con una caja de cartón y varios sobres en las manos.

—Son solo facturas —comentó desalentada dejando los sobres a un lado—. Pero esta caja está a nombre de Ranma.

—¿Qué? —dijo el aludido levantando la cabeza de inmediato.

—¿Será… será de parte del secuestrador? —comentó Genma.

Todos se miraron asustados. Ranma arrebató la caja de manos de Kasumi y apartó de un manotazo los platos de la mesa para hacer espacio. Los demás se inclinaron para poder ver al mismo tiempo que él el contenido de la caja. El estómago de Nabiki se retorció de nervios.

Ranma abrió la caja y palideció. Su boca se abrió en un grito que jamás salió de su garganta, mientras su rostro se contraía en una mueca espantosa. Kasumi se cubrió el rostro con las manos y Ryoga empujó a Ranma para poder ver con sus propios ojos aquella pesadilla.

Dentro de la caja, la cabeza cercenada de Akane parecía mirarlos a todos con sus ojos canela sin vida.

.

.

.

.

.

**.:.**

**.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.**

**.**

**cOnTiNuARá**

**.**

**.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.**

**.:.**

.

.

.

.

**.**

Ya se encuentra a la venta en Amazon mi novela **_La Esperanza_**_. _Pueden encontrar más información y todos los links para descargarla en mi perfil. No duden en escribirme un PM ante cualquier duda.

.

.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, en especial a:

**Saritanimelove**

**Noham**

**Kariim**

**Kris de Andrómeda**

**A.R. Tendo**

**Guest**

**Yvette Ishikawa**

**Zagashi**

**Llek BM**

**Miladis**

**Azusa Marin**

**Alezi Monela**

**Ranma84**

**James Birdsong**

**Fhrey**

**Ilusión29**

**Nancyricoleon**

**Sailordancer7**

**Andrea**

**Azul-Tendo**

por haber dejado su review en el capítulo anterior.

**.**

**.**

Si les gustan mis historias no olviden apoyarme con un café en **ko-fi**[punto]**com**[barra]**randuril**

**.**

**.**


	3. 3

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

**.:.**

**.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.**

**.**

**dRAmAtiC**

**.**

**.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.**

**.:.**

.

.

.

.

.

**(3)**

Mientras Kasumi se cubría la boca y la apretaba con fuerza, Nabiki cerró la caja de golpe y la apartó de los ojos de todos lo mejor que pudo. Aunque era tarde. La verdad ya se había mostrado ante ellos.

Ryoga retrocedió espantado, buscando la salida inútilmente. El aullido de Soun Tendo rasgó el extraño silencio que había ese día en la casa. El hombre abrió los ojos como platos, se tambaleó, murmuró el nombre de Akane varias veces y al final perdió el conocimiento cayendo sobre la mesa, entre el tazón de arroz y el de sopa.

—Señor Tendo —lloriqueó Nodoka cubriéndose el rostro con la manga del kimono.

—¿Está…? ¿Realmente está…? —Genma tragó saliva, pestañeando varias veces, sin poder creérselo. Después incorporó a Soun y lo sacudió—. Tendo, ¡Tendo!, debe ser fuerte en este momento. Amigo mío…

Nodoka abrazó a Kasumi en un apretado consuelo al mismo tiempo que observaba a Ranma.

—¿Hijo? ¿Ranma?... Querido… —No sabía qué decir, pero no había nada que decir tampoco, ninguna palabra lo consolaría, ningún gesto calmaría su dolor.

Los ojos de Ranma estaban vacíos. Continuaba mirando al frente, aunque la caja y la cabeza de Akane ya no estaban ahí, pero no podía apartar los ojos, o quizá ni siquiera veía lo que estaba ante él, su mente se había perdido en derroteros que ninguno de los otros ocupantes de la casa podía entender.

—Ranma…

Kasumi se apartó de Nodoka con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su cuñado. Sus delicados dedos lo apretaron con cariño, intentando transmitirle algo de consuelo. ¿Acaso podía?

—Ranma, Ranma, hijo, debemos… debes…

Nodoka apretó los labios con fuerza. Su hijo no respondió, no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió.

—¿Qué podemos hacer, tía? ¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Kasumi ahogándose con las lágrimas.

—¡Oh, querida!

—¿Ranma? —Nabiki levantó el rostro al percibir un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

El muchacho se puso de pie un tanto vacilante, sin mirar a nadie en particular. El flequillo que caía en su frente ocultaba con su sombra los ojos azules. Nadie podía verlos, pero quizá todos podían adivinar qué encontrarían en ellos al mirarlos de frente.

—Hijo…

—Muchacho, debes… ahora mismo debes… —Genma se atoró con sus propias palabras, intentaba mantenerse firme e indiferente, pero la tragedia también le había dado un golpe en el rostro a él, el hombre más despreocupado y simple de todo Japón. Soun Tendo recobraba la consciencia en sus brazos de a poco en ese mismo momento, y hacia él desvió su atención—. ¿Tendo?

—Akane… mi Akane… ¡mi bebé! ¡Mi pequeña! —Las desbordantes lágrimas del hombre eran las más sinceras que Genma Saotome le había visto nunca.

Las mujeres observaron a Soun Tendo descorazonadas, ninguna podía hacer nada por él, aunque lo deseaban desesperadamente. Ryoga empuñó las manos, su mandíbula se apretaba con rabia. ¿Quién podría haber hecho algo así? Ninguno de ellos había imaginado ese final. ¿Qué harían ahora? ¿Qué haría Ranma?

—Mi Akane… ¡alguien mató a mi Akane! —aulló Soun Tendo.

Nodoka dio un respingo angustiada, y se volvió para mirar a su hijo, pero Ranma ya no estaba en la habitación.

.

.

Kasumi acomodó mejor las mantas sobre el futón de su padre, tocó su frente y dio un suspiro de tristeza. Finalmente habían logrado tranquilizarlo y que se durmiera por un rato.

—Descansa, Kasumi, yo me quedaré en el cuarto con él —dijo Genma, que estaba del otro lado del futón, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos metidas en las mangas de su gi.

—Tío Genma…

Él asintió.

—Te avisaré cuando se despierte —agregó.

—Gracias.

Kasumi se levantó despacio y con sigilo salió del cuarto, intentando no hacer ningún ruido. En la sala, Nodoka estaba sirviendo un aromático té. Había recogido el desayuno que ya nadie pudo tocar y todo estaba limpio y ordenado otra vez. Su tía sin duda era un ángel.

—Querida, por favor, bebe un poco de té, te hará bien —dijo Nodoka—. ¿Dónde está Nabiki?

De buen grado Kasumi aceptó la invitación. Dobló las piernas y se sentó frente a la mesa, y de pronto sintió que toda su energía se evaporaba y sus músculos se distendían. No tenía ánimos. No podría haberse levantado y corrido ni aunque su vida dependiera de eso. Apenas podía levantar los brazos lo suficiente para alcanzar la taza y rodearla con las manos.

—Creo que Nabiki está en su habitación —respondió la mayor de las Tendo mientras continuaba apretando la taza. Tenía las manos heladas y no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio un rato, perdidas en sus pensamientos.

—¿Y Ranma? —preguntó Kasumi después.

—No lo sé. —Nodoka movió la cabeza con lentitud—. Supongo que estará intentando lidiar con el dolor a su manera, como todos nosotros.

—¿Qué haremos, tía? —Los ojos de Kasumi volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas—. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Esto es una tragedia, querida, una macabra y cruel tragedia, pero no podemos hacer nada —respondió Nodoka apesadumbrada—. Tendremos que aprender a vivir con el dolor, resignarnos y finalmente, quizá algún día nos sintamos un poco mejor. Entonces podremos recordar a Akane como la muchacha alegre y valiente que era, y no con esta… esta rabia y esta impotencia.

Nodoka empuñó las manos sobre la mesa.

—Pero, tía, ¿es que no podremos hacer justicia? Alguien… alguien asesinó a mi hermanita, y no pude defenderla, no pude cuidarla… yo… —Kasumi ya no pudo mantener la compostura y se deshizo en lágrimas—. Esto es espantoso, tía Nodoka, no puedo creerlo, ningún enemigo de Ranma llegó nunca a este extremo cruel y… homicida.

Nodoka soltó un sollozo y se cubrió la boca con una mano. Kasumi tenía razón. ¿A qué clase de persona se enfrentaban?

—Hay… Tenemos que avisar a la policía, querida —dijo—. Es necesario que ellos se encarguen porque… porque tengo miedo de lo que Ranma pueda hacer —confesó al final.

Kasumi levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

.

.

Nabiki estaba de pie ante la ventana de su cuarto. No podía ver lo que se divisaba desde allí porque las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas, aunque su rostro estaba completamente serio. La vida era injusta, triste, absurda. La vida humana no tenía ningún valor. Le parecía estúpido haber estado pensando el día anterior en su hermana y Ranma intimando en la otra habitación y preocuparse por no haber dormido bien. Qué poco importaba en realidad, qué rápido cambiaba todo. Qué rápido le habían arrebatado un miembro a la familia.

Nabiki tragó saliva al recordar involuntariamente el día en que murió su madre. Ella, una niña pequeña, andaba de puntillas por el pasillo, pisando las tablas que sabía que no crujían para no llamar la atención, acercándose a la habitación de sus padres. La puerta corrediza estaba un poco abierta. Sobre el futón estaba su madre con los ojos cerrados, completamente inmóvil. De un lado estaba el médico con la cabeza inclinada, del otro lado su padre, derramando lágrimas inacabables. Y ella lo supo, no entendía por qué puesto que esa misma escena se había repetido muchos otros días en aquella casa, pero en aquel momento Nabiki lo supo: su madre estaba muerta.

Ya nunca podría sentir el calor de sus manos y su pecho.

Ya nunca le prepararía su comida favorita.

Ya nunca podría contarle lo que había hecho en la escuela.

De un segundo al otro se había ido.

—Maldición —gruñó Nabiki con los brazos cruzados.

Después se limpió las lágrimas de un manotazo. En el patio divisó a Ryoga, de rodillas en el suelo, sus hombros se agitaban, desde allí no lo veía con claridad, pero podía imaginar que estaba llorando a su hermanita, quizá como ella preguntándose qué diablos estaba mal en el mundo, cómo podían ocurrir cosas como aquella.

Nabiki enderezó la espalda. Nunca había sido buena para esos momentos, aborrecía la lástima y la autoindulgencia, las palabras amables de los demás durante los funerales, ese silencio solemne y desagradable. No podía quedarse allí, no podría simplemente llorar a Akane y seguir con su vida. Aquello era una afrenta contra los Tendo y ella tomaría el guante que habían lanzado y aceptaría el desafío. Descubriría quién estaba detrás de todo esto y cuando lo encontrara…

Empuñó las manos.

Giró el rostro hacia el escritorio donde había dejado la caja de cartón. Tembló un instante, tragó saliva y tomó aire con fuerza varias veces mientras se acercaba. La abrió y soltó un jadeo al observar otra vez la cabeza, el cabello corto y de reflejos azules, los ojos de color canela, su gesto en una mezcla de sorpresa y contrariedad.

—Akane…

Debía ser fuerte. ¡Debía ser fuerte!

Nabiki observó con mayor detalle, respirando cada vez más entrecortado y rápido sin darse cuenta. Adelantó una mano con lentitud, tocó el rostro helado, la suavidad del cabello. ¿No cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera Akane? ¿De que fuera una broma de muy mal gusto? ¿Una especie de juego para enloquecer a Ranma? ¿Y si fuera alguien más, una pobre muchacha muy parecida a su hermana?

Nabiki soltó un sollozo, y reprimió los demás mordiéndose el labio con fuerza. Con delicadeza giró la cabeza hacia un lado y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y también horror. Ahí estaba el pequeño lunar que Akane tenía junto a la oreja izquierda. Era ella, si la forma del rostro, los ojos y los labios no se lo dijera, aquello sí lo confirmaba.

—Diablos —murmuró Nabiki empezando a desesperarse—. Diablos, diablos…

Dentro de la caja había algo más. Levantó el papel y leyó. Una sola frase:

ESTA ES MI VENGANZA.

—Por Kami…

Leyó el papel otra vez. Lo giró entre los dedos. Lo leyó una vez más, no podía apartar los ojos de los kanjis. Y de pronto entendió por qué. Lo sabía. Sabía quién lo había escrito.

Sus labios temblaron. Arrugó el papel en un puño.

.

.

Ranma saltó de techo en techo, impulsándose. No sabía dónde estaba, solo sentía el viento en su rostro, pero lo demás estaba completamente insensible. A excepción, claro, de ese agujero que se había abierto en su pecho cuando vio…

Se detuvo sobre un tejado, jadeando para intentar recuperar el aliento. Pensó en Akane, sonriente; sacándole la lengua juguetona; Akane muy cerca de él, con los ojos bien abiertos y expectantes cuando él se acercaba para besarla. Akane observándolo con un gesto vacío desde la caja.

—Akane… —murmuró.

Sus manos temblaban. Akane. Akane. Akane. Akane. Akane. Akane.

—¡Akane!

Cayó de rodillas sin poder sostener más el peso de su propio cuerpo.

Akane. Akane. Akane. Akane. Akane. Akane.

—Ahh… ¡Ahhh! ¡AHHHH!

Su grito desesperado era cada vez más fuerte.

.

.

Nodoka y Kasumi no sabían cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí sentadas en la sala, cada una ocupada en sus propios pensamientos. En determinado momento Genma apareció para avisar que Soun había despertado. Kasumi se levantó de inmediato y entró al cuarto para consolarlo un rato, mientras, los Saotome se sentaron ahora en la sala y Nodoka preparó más té, con un poco más de hierbas para los nervios pues todos las necesitaban en ese momento.

Después, Kasumi y Genma cambiaron puestos otra vez, silenciosos, sin necesidad de decir nada para entenderse. Soun comenzó a balbucear historias de cuando Akane era pequeña y hacía travesuras y entrenaba tan duro que tenían que llevarla con el doctor Tofú a cada instante. Genma escuchaba asintiendo y consolando a su amigo cuando la voz se le quebraba.

Ninguno notó la ausencia de Ryoga porque nadie se preocupó en buscarlo. Nabiki no bajó de su cuarto en todo el día. En la tarde, Nodoka envió a Kasumi a descansar pues por ese día no podrían hacer nada más, al día siguiente se encargarían de los preparativos, de las denuncias y de todos los engorrosos trámites que acarreaba la muerte.

Nodoka escuchó ruidos en el techo y supo que Ranma había vuelto así que se sintió menos preocupada. En la noche, mientras Kasumi continuaba descansando y ella preparaba una cena ligera que sabía que nadie comería, pero la ayudaba a ocupar las manos y no pensar, notó las luces en el dojo.

Se acercó, secándose las manos en el delantal, y observó por la puerta entreabierta. Era su hijo, con el torso descubierto, practicando movimientos de lucha. Pero hasta ella, que no comprendía nada de artes marciales, se pudo dar cuenta de que sus movimientos eran descoordinados, imperfectos, sin fuerza. Era como si el que estuviera entrenando fuera un simple robot, o un muñeco controlado a la distancia por alguien más.

Ranma se movía sin sentimiento, como si estuviera haciendo lo posible para seguir con vida, para mantener su cuerpo en movimiento, pero nada más. El Arte no era pulido y maravilloso en él como Nodoka lo había visto otras veces; su esposo, a pesar de todo, había sido un buen maestro y había hecho de su hijo un auténtico guerrero, valeroso y fuerte, que siempre se entregaba hasta sus límites. Sin embargo, nada de eso veía ahora, Ranma era un cuerpo sin alma, sin corazón.

—Hijo —lo llamó.

Él pareció no escucharla porque no se detuvo ni respondió.

—Ranma, tienes que descansar. Ven a la sala, por favor, la familia debe estar unida en este momento.

—No puedo —respondió Ranma dándole la espalda—. No puedo, no puedo descansar. Alguien es responsable por lo que le pasó a Akane. Voy a encontrarlo. Voy a encargarme de él. Tengo que hacerme más fuerte.

Nodoka lo observó. Su espalda en completa tensión, soportando lo indescriptible, a punto de ceder. Su corazón estaba roto y ella podía sentirlo.

—Hijo, a veces para poder ser más fuerte hay que dejarse ayudar. —Nodoka dio un paso dentro del dojo y Ranma se quedó quieto—. Déjame ayudarte a llevar esa carga, hijo mío, el dolor también se comparte.

Ranma giró muy despacio. Oscuros círculos rodeaban sus ojos y hacían ver todavía más pálido su joven rostro. El tormento estaba marcado tan fuertemente en cada rasgo que Nodoka quiso morir por tener que observar a su hijo soportando aquello.

—Hijo… —rogó la mujer.

—Mamá… yo voy a…

Ranma avanzó como un autómata, sus miembros se movían casi involuntarios. Nodoka abrió los brazos para recibirlo.

—Mamá… —Las lágrimas estrangularon su voz y Ranma ya no pudo soportarlo ni un segundo más. Su corazón siempre fuerte terminó de derrumbarse y lloró desconsolado.

Nodoka lo rodeó con los brazos y lo apretó con fuerza, sufriendo con él, llorando sus lágrimas. Ambos cayeron de rodillas sobre la duela del dojo. Nodoka acarició la trenza desordenada de su hijo y pensó que, en aquel instante, tan vulnerable, él era un auténtico hombre entre los hombres.

.

.

Al día siguiente Nabiki se levantó temprano y encontró a Kasumi en la cocina. El resto de la casa dormía aún, o se mantenía en silencio a pesar de estar todos despiertos.

—Buenos días, Nabiki —saludó Kasumi con la voz gastada. Su bello rostro mostraba las huellas del dolor.

Sobre la mesada de la cocina había una taza que soltaba volutas de vapor. Kasumi sirvió otra sin preguntar y Nabiki la tomó en silencio y bebió un sorbo. Té verde, muy cargado. A pesar de todo lo que ocurría, Kasumi no se olvidaba de lo que le gustaba y lo que podía necesitar.

—Estaba pensando —comentó Kasumi con la mirada perdida por la ventana de la cocina— que es terrible que no podamos hacer un funeral adecuado para Akane, no tenemos todo su cuerpo para… —Se derrumbó con un sollozo y no pudo detener las lágrimas—. Lo siento, lo lamento, soy una tonta por pensar en algo tan estúpido como eso. Mi hermanita murió. Yo… Pero, ¿dónde quedó…? —Se volvió hacia Nabiki.

—¿La cabeza? —Nabiki terminó la frase por ella. Su rostro estaba pálido y serio. En una mano sostenía la taza de té que bebía y la otra la tenía metida en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Arrugó una vez más el papel que tenía guardado ahí.

Kasumi la observó mejor y se dio cuenta de que llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, no se había cambiado, pero tenía el cabello revuelto, como si se hubiera echado sobre la cama intentando dormir, pero sin éxito.

—Sí, la… la cabeza —respondió Kasumi.

—Yo la tengo. Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar.

Kasumi la miró sorprendida y un poco asustada al ver el brillo en los ojos de su hermana. Asintió.

Las dos hermanas anduvieron lentamente por las calles tranquilas a esa hora temprana. Nabiki llevaba la caja entre los brazos. Parecía que daban un paseo cualquiera o que iban de compras o al correo, como si fuera otro día normal, pero solo ellas sabían el enorme peso que cargaban en sus corazones. El sol sobre ellas las calentaba, pero las hermanas Tendo solo podían sentir el frío de una noche interminable.

—¿Vamos a la policía? —quiso saber Kasumi confundida.

—No precisamente —Nabiki apretó la mandíbula—. Ya sé quién envió la caja.

—¿Cómo? —Kasumi se detuvo de golpe y observó la espalda de su hermana que continuaba andando y se alejaba de ella. Corrió para alcanzarla y volvió a ponerse a su lado.

—¿Nabiki? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo podrías…? —Kasumi estrujó la tela de la blusa en su pecho—. ¿Quién? ¿Quién lo hizo?... ¿quién le hizo algo así a Akane?

Nabiki no respondió. Se detuvo, giró el cuerpo y alzó la cabeza.

—Aquí —dijo.

Kasumi también levantó la cabeza para mirar.

Estaban frente al Neko-hanten.

.

.

.

.

.

**.:.**

**.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.**

**.**

**cOnTiNuARá**

**.**

**.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.**

**.:.**

.

.

.

.

**.**

Ya se encuentra a la venta en Amazon mi novela **_La Esperanza_**_. _Pueden encontrar más información y todos los links para descargarla en mi perfil. No duden en escribirme un PM ante cualquier duda.

.

.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, en especial a Tati por haberme regalado un café. Y gracias a quienes dejaron su review:

**Miladis**

**LeChuck21**

**Dlrn**

**A. Redfox**

**Anahy Ruz**

**Nancyricoleon**

**Guest**

**Shojoranko**

**Tati**

**Norma Isela Torres Larios**

**LadyAgrestSaotom**

**Itzeldesaotome**

**Ilusión29**

**Kariiim**

**Ranma84**

**A. R. Tendo**

**Lizz Rodrguez**

**Sugey Torres Torres**

**Alezi Monela**

**Fhrey**

**Azusa Marin**

**Zagashi**

**Lu chan87**

**Anna Wilde**

**Saritanimelove**

**Devi2791**

**Kris de Andrómeda**

**Andrea**

**Nerei**

**Yo**

**Noham**

**.**

**.**

Si les gustan mis historias no olviden apoyarme con un café en **ko-fi**[punto]**com**[barra]**randuril**

**.**

Ya pueden ponerle me gusta a mi página en Facebook: Romy de Torres (**facebook**[punto]**com**[barra]**randuril**)


	4. 4

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

.

**.**

Si les gustan mis historias no olviden apoyarme con un café en **ko-fi**[punto]**com**[barra]**randuril**

**.**

.

.

.

.

**.:.**

**.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.**

**.**

**dRAmAtiC**

**.**

**.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.**

**.:.**

.

.

.

.

.

**(4)**

Si a Kasumi le pareció extraño que Nabiki la condujera justo ante la puerta del Neko-hanten, con la cabeza cercenada de su hermana menor en una caja, no lo dijo. Quizá en ese momento cualquier cosa le parecía normal después de lo que habían sufrido. Y si allí estaba el culpable (¿o la culpable?) de aquella atrocidad era mejor ocuparse del asunto cuanto antes.

Los pensamientos de Kasumi se congelaron justo ahí. ¿Ocuparse? ¿De qué manera? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué significado le daba ella? Sacudió la cabeza y siguió a Nabiki, que se internaba en el restaurante. Contrastando con la claridad de la mañana, el interior del Neko-hanten parecía una gran boca negra y abierta que se tragaba a su hermana hacia las sombras.

.

.

De rodillas sobre el tatami de su habitación, Ranma había visto al sol levantarse cada vez más en el cielo, pero él sentía que el tiempo no pasaba, o tal vez era que no pasaba sobre él. Todo le parecía el mismo horrible minuto en que había visto a Akane sin vida.

Sus ojos.

Ranma estaba solo en la habitación. Creía que su padre había dormido con el señor Soun, y su madre se había levantado muy temprano, tratando de no hacer ruido, y había ido a la planta baja. No era necesario, Ranma no dormía de todas formas. Durante la noche había tenido breves momentos de sueño que se enlazaban con pesadillas horrendas donde Akane moría siempre en sus brazos, desmembrada, con el vientre abierto mostrando sus interiores. Usaba su camisa china, que iba absorbiendo en su color rojo el rojo de la sangre de ella. Su rostro sin vida lo observaba acusador.

Sus ojos mirándolo, pero sin verlo en realidad.

Todo era su culpa y lo sabía. ¿Cómo haría para continuar viviendo en este mundo sin Akane y sabiendo que por su culpa alguien le había arrebatado la vida?

De vez en cuando escuchaba gritos de dolor que venían del cuarto de Soun Tendo y Ranma pensaba qué podría estar pensando el señor Tendo en ese momento, quizá se preguntaba también cómo podría seguir adelante después de lo que había ocurrido. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido a perder a su esposa?

Una vez Akane le había contado cómo su padre había caído en una gran depresión cuando murió su madre, ella no recordaba todos los detalles, pero había sido el doctor Tofú el que había sido un gran apoyo para la familia en aquel momento, y él y Kasumi habían logrado traer de vuelta al señor Tendo a un mundo de vida. No estaba curado del todo, decía Akane, a veces volvía a recaer y ser presa del dolor, sobre todo cuando se acercaba el aniversario del fallecimiento de la señora Tendo. Nunca se repondría por completo, ese vacío siempre estaría dentro de él.

—Akane…

Él jamás se repondría tampoco. Es más, no creía ser tan fuerte como el señor Tendo, él no tenía otra cosa por la que vivir. O quizá, sí, encontrar al culpable y castigarlo. Pero, luego… ¿qué?

Estaba condenado a una existencia vacía.

Ranma giró su rostro demacrado hacia el lugar donde su madre tenía siempre colgada la katana que era la herencia familiar.

Era mejor acabar con todo y no afrontar el dolor. Después de todo, ajusticiar al culpable no traería de vuelta a Akane.

.

.

—Lo siento, todavía no recibimos clientes. Pueden volver a la hora… Ah. —Cologne se detuvo al reconocer a las hermanas Tendo y las observó—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Alguna novedad de Akane? El yerno estuvo por aquí hace un par de días, muy nervioso. ¿Se resolvió el problema? Me pregunto cómo habrá derrotado Ranma a su nuevo contrincante… —La anciana se frotó la barbilla pensativa—. ¿Habrá aprendido una nueva técnica? Bueno… ¡pero hablen! ¿Qué está sucediendo? —siguió la vieja Cologne poniéndose alerta.

Kasumi estaba expectante por las palabras de Nabiki, se giró para mirar a su hermana y vio su rostro tan serio y pálido que parecía esculpido en cera.

—Mi hermana está muerta —replicó Nabiki dejando caer lentamente cada una de las palabras para que resonaran en los oídos de la vieja. Puso la caja de cartón sobre una de las mesas.

Los ojos redondos de Cologne se agrandaron todavía más con el asombro.

—Muerta —repitió con la boca seca.

—¿Muerta? ¿Quién morir? —inquirió Shampoo con su voz estridente, entrando en la sala del restaurante.

Los ojos afilados de Nabiki se clavaron en ella.

—Justo la persona a la que quería ver —comentó la jovencita Tendo.

Kasumi, aún en silencio, solo observaba a su hermana desplegar ese temple frío que ella podía entender que era solo una fachada muy bien construida. La reina de hielo no existía, era la máscara que durante años Nabiki había usado para protegerse, solo que se había adueñado tanto de ella que quizá ni la misma Nabiki se daba cuenta de que era una farsa. Pero nada escapaba a la sensible Kasumi, que observaba a su hermana apretar con fuerza los puños, conteniendo sus emociones.

—¿Qué necesitar de Shampoo? —preguntó la china extrañada.

—Vas a pagar por tus crímenes. —El tono de Nabiki era bajo y amenazador, no apartó los ojos de Shampoo—. No solo te dejaré en manos de la justicia, Shampoo, te dejaré en las manos de Ranma, y esas, te lo prometo, no serán justas.

—¿Qué decir? —exigió Shampoo.

Cologne saltó sobre su bastón para ganar altura.

—No entiendo qué está ocurriendo aquí, ¿podrían explicarse de una vez? —pidió.

Nabiki cerró los ojos un instante y luego, con movimientos lentos, abrió la caja de cartón y dejó que todas las presentes vieran el contenido.

—_Aiya! _—Shampoo soltó un grito agudo.

Cologne estaba espantada, tanto que no podía apartar los ojos de la caja. ¿Qué significaba eso?

—Sé que fueron ustedes —las acusó Nabiki con la misma ferocidad en la mirada—. ¡Lo sé! Y todo por una tontería, por un matrimonio arreglado del que Ranma siempre desistió. Desde el principio. ¡Las mandaré a la cárcel!

Las dos mujeres chinas la miraron horrorizadas.

—Oh, sí, anciana Cologne, a usted también, ¿cree que no sé que es usted la que está detrás de todo esto? A su bisnieta no se le podría ocurrir algo tan cruel como enviarle a Ranma este… _regalo, _un recordatorio de todo lo que ha perdido, Shampoo no lo haría sin su incentivo. ¡Ambas se pudrirán en la cárcel! Yo me encargaré de eso.

Nabiki dejó de hablar para tomar aire. Su pecho subía y bajaba con agitación. Kasumi observaba a una y a otra, Nabiki, Cologne, Shampoo, sus rostros congestionados, con miles de emociones cruzándolos al mismo tiempo. ¿Eran ellas? ¿En verdad eran ellas las culpables? Kami-sama, Nabiki jamás las acusaría sin una razón.

—Pero primero tendrán que enfrentar a Ranma —agregó Nabiki—. Y les aseguro que desearán no haber pisado nunca Japón cuando eso ocurra.

Cologne sacudió la cabeza, aún conmocionada.

—No… nosotras no lo hicimos… —murmuró—. ¡Nunca haríamos esto! ¡Es una locura!

—No me haga reír. ¿No fue su bisnieta la que llegó desde China para matar a Ranma solo porque la había vencido en combate? —inquirió Nabiki.

Los ojos de Nabiki y Cologne se cruzaron, y la anciana tembló al percibir la fuerza y el poder que emanaba de aquella chica. Se sintió frente a una guerrera de verdad, aunque no fuera artista marcial ni supiera nada sobre eso, era una luchadora verdadera.

—Esta afrenta contra nuestra familia la pagarán muy caro —sentenció.

Cologne buscó los ojos de Kasumi intentando encontrar algo de piedad, pero el dolor que vio en ellos le dejó claro que por ahora esas muchachas serían incapaces de tenerle un poco de consideración.

—Nunca iríamos tan lejos —insistió Cologne—. ¡Esto es… esto es…!

—_Aiya, _si Shampoo lo hubiera hecho lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos, porque ser algo honorable —dijo la jovencita alzando la voz—. Ser mandato de la tribu de las amazonas derrotar al rival, pero Shampoo no hacer esto, chica violenta no ser rival, _¡airen _ser mío!

—Claro, en tu mundo de fantasía donde crees que todos te aman —dijo Nabiki.

—Ahhh, ¡Shampoo matar por eso! —exclamó la china enfurecida.

—¿Y así quieres que te crea que no tuviste nada que ver con esto? —habló Nabiki agudizando la voz por la cordura que se le iba escapando de a poco.

Kasumi la tomó por un brazo para contenerla. Nabiki respiró y agradeció aquellos segundos para recuperar la cabeza fría y la fuerza.

—Shampoo, cállate —ordenó Cologne.

—¡Pero, bisabuela, ellas acusar a Shampoo y Shampoo solo defenderse!

—¡Dije que te calles! —Cologne le puso más fuerza a su tono, y pareció hacerse más alta todavía sobre el bastón.

Shampoo apretó los labios ofuscada.

—Exijo ver qué pruebas tienes para acusarnos de algo tan grave —dijo después Cologne volviéndose hacia Nabiki, ella también se había recompuesto después del altercado y la impresión, y podía ser la misma anciana de más de trescientos años de siempre—. Porque supongo que no entrarás a nuestra casa con… con esto —dijo señalando la caja— y nos difamarás de esta manera sin ninguna prueba, nunca pensaría eso de Nabiki Tendo.

Nabiki se soltó con gentileza de las manos de su hermana y sacó un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se lo dio a Cologne.

Era un trozo de papel arrugado y la anciana tuvo que alisarlo para poder verlo bien y leer la inscripción.

—Esta es… mi venganza —leyó.

Kasumi observó asombrada, no tenía idea sobre esa nota. Posó los ojos sobre su hermana.

—Esto no significa nada —sentenció Cologne devolviéndole la nota a Nabiki.

La joven Tendo la recibió y la mostró en alto, para que todas pudieran verla.

—Esto lo dice todo, ¿no se da cuenta? —Cologne la miró confundida, frunciendo el ceño. Nabiki se volteó hacia su hermana, que estaba tan aturdida como la propia anciana Cologne, sin entender lo que su hermana quería decir.

—Si quieres decir que mi bisnieta tenía un motivo para vengarse de la pobre Akane, es verdad —tuvo que admitir la vieja—, aunque insisto en que no tuvo nada que ver con esto. Además, el yerno, a pesar de ser tan joven, ya se ha ganado varios enemigos que también podrían querer vengarse de él.

Kasumi no apartaba la atención del intercambio verbal de las otras dos mujeres.

—Ranma tiene muchos enemigos, es verdad —aceptó Nabiki—. Pero, ¿acaso no leyó bien este papel? ¿No ve los kanjis mal escritos? Se puede entender, claro, pero los dibujos no están bien hechos, ¡como de alguien que no habla bien el japonés y mucho menos sabe escribirlo!

Kasumi contuvo la respiración y buscó el rostro de Shampoo con la mirada, la jovencita seguía enfurruñada, pero no había ni pizca de culpabilidad en su semblante.

Cologne le arrebató el papel a Nabiki para estudiarlo nuevamente, más a fondo.

.

.

Cuando la mano de Ranma se cerraba en torno al mango de la katana escuchó pasos que reverberaban sobre el suelo de madera, y se detuvo. Parpadeó, pareció despertar de un sueño, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que hacía, perdido en un mundo de angustia y sensaciones dolorosas.

—¿Estás despierto, hijo? —preguntó Nodoka con suavidad desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ranma se apartó de la katana y se puso de pie.

—Sí, mamá —respondió deslizando la puerta.

El rostro de su madre lo recibió desde el otro lado, cansado, un tanto avejentado. El brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido, y Ranma comprendió que la muerte de Akane no le había quitado algo solo a él sino a todos los que vivían en esa casa.

—¿Quieres tomar un té?... ¿Comer algo? —inquirió Nodoka.

Ranma no tenía ganas, pero igual asintió.

—Sí… gracias, mamá.

Cerró la puerta a su espalda y caminó con Nodoka hacia la sala. Por el espacio que quedaba mientras la puerta del cuarto se cerraba, Nodoka alcanzó a ver la katana desenfundada sobre el tatami.

.

.

—Shampoo no escribir eso —dijo la jovencita china frunciendo el ceño huraña.

—No intenten engañarme —dijo Nabiki cruzándose de brazos—. Les aseguro que su camino será muy doloroso. Las autoridades de migración pasarán por aquí y no serán juzgadas en Japón.

Kasumi la observó expectante. Cologne levantó un momento la vista del papel para entender bien qué quería decir.

—Ya saben cómo tratan en China a criminales como ustedes —agregó Nabiki—, serán sentenciadas.

—¡Basta ya! ¡Callar! ¡Callar de una vez! —gritó Shampoo.

—¡Mi amada Shampoo! ¿Qué le están haciendo a mi amada Shampoo? —gritó Mousse entrando a la sala desde la cocina, con un enorme plato de ramen en las manos.

—Lo que faltaba —susurró Nabiki.

—¡Habla, Shampoo! Cuéntame quién te maltrata ¡y lo castigaré por atreverse!... ¿Shampoo?...Shampoo… tú, ¡has adelgazado demasiado! Estás en los huesos, esto no puede seguir así —dijo Mousse preocupado—. Estuve practicando mi receta especial de ramen, cómelo, por favor y recupera tu salud.

—¡Eso es una planta, pato estúpido! —le gritó Shampoo fuera de sí.

—Basta de idioteces —los cortó Nabiki—. Solo vinimos para advertirles que sabemos quiénes son las culpables y nada nos detendrá para tomar nuestra propia venganza. ¡No sabían dónde se metían al involucrar a los Tendo!

—Les repito que nosotras no tenemos nada que ver —dijo la anciana Cologne con mayor firmeza, pero un ligero temblor en la voz, sabía que nada de lo que dijera convencería a Nabiki Tendo—. Están buscando culpables en el lugar equivocado.

—¿Entonces estás bien, Shampoo? —intervino Mousse—. ¿Por qué los gritos? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Al avanzar se tropezó con una silla y el plato de ramen se le resbaló de las manos.

—¡Nooo! —el grito de Kasumi cortó el aire, pero no pudo detener el desastre.

Shampoo y Cologne observaron espantadas. Nabiki abrió los ojos como una demente.

El ramen cayó por completo sobre la caja de cartón abierta en la mesa.

.

.

La carpa saltó en el estanque y chapoteó agua. Era el único sonido que se oía en la casa Tendo. Intentando romper aquel opresivo silencio, Nodoka dio otro sorbo a su té y comentó:

—No sé adónde habrán ido las muchachas.

Ranma observaba cómo la brisa mecía las hojas de los árboles afuera.

—¿Y cómo está el señor Tendo, querido? —preguntó Nodoka después mirando a su esposo.

—Igual —respondió Genma terminando de comer el arroz, miró de reojo el pescado que su hijo no había tocado, después miró el rostro severo de su mujer y se refrenó para no quitárselo—. Ese pobre hombre, no sé cómo lo superará esta vez, ¡es algo espantoso!

Nodoka se aclaró la garganta con fuerza y Genma se quedó quieto. Miró a Ranma, pero su hijo no los miraba, parecía que en realidad ni prestaba atención.

—Debemos ser fuertes —comentó después—, todos nosotros.

—Así es —corroboró Nodoka.

—Y debemos estar unidos. ¿Sabes, Ranma? Sería bueno que estuvieras un rato con tu tío Soun, los dos han sufrido mucho, perder a Akane ha sido una tragedia y…

Ryoga apareció de pronto ocupando el campo visual de Ranma.

—Una tragedia —repitió Ryoga tomado del marco de la puerta corrediza con una mano.

Sus ropas estaban sucias y su cabello enmarañado. La mochila le colgaba de un solo hombro.

—¿Tú qué haces todavía aquí? —inquirió Ranma sin emoción.

—¿Qué te ha sucedido, Ryoga? —preguntó Nodoka preocupada al ver su aspecto.

—He atravesado un infierno —respondió el muchacho apretando los dientes, las lágrimas se acumulaban en las esquinas de sus ojos.

—Por favor, toma asiento, te prepararé un té —ofreció Nodoka.

Mientras la mujer se iba a la cocina, Genma robó sigilosamente el pescado de Ranma y se lo zampó.

—Querrás decir que te perdiste —intervino Ranma.

—¡Es la misma cosa! —rugió Ryoga, luego recordó el luto que guardaba la casa y su rostro se ensombreció—. Lo lamento —dijo volteando hacia Genma.

—Ah, lo mismo de siempre —murmuró Ranma dejando de prestarle atención.

—Sí, lo mismo de siempre, Ranma, ¿pero qué podrías saber tú? ¿Cuándo has tenido comprensión del dolor ajeno, de mi dolor? Siempre molestándome, creyéndote mejor que yo y que cualquiera, pero ¿dónde estás ahora?... Ranma, te creías el más fuerte, ¡pero no pudiste proteger a Akane!

Ryoga dejó caer la mochila al suelo y apretó los puños con fuerza. Un par de lágrimas cayeron de su rostro mojando las tablas del piso.

—¡Ranma! —Ryoga se movió con rapidez, tomando a Ranma del cuello de la camisa y sacudiéndolo—. ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Tu maldita culpa!

Ranma no dijo nada, sus ojos miraban más allá de Ryoga. Sabía que tenía razón, era su culpa, no podía refutarlo ni quería hacerlo. En su interior se debatía entre golpear al muchacho o simplemente dejar que lo golpeara, quizá ese dolor alejara por un momento de su mente el otro dolor.

—¡Joven Ryoga!

Nodoka llegó corriendo y dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

—Por favor, basta, no es momento ni lugar para esto —dijo la mujer—. Todos sufrimos, pero esto no es culpa de Ranma ni de ninguno de nosotros, el único culpable es el horrible ser que se atrevió a tomar la vida de Akane. ¡No permitiré que maltrates a mi hijo! ¡Lo defenderé a como dé lugar!

Nodoka levantó el rostro con el orgullo de una madre dispuesta a todo. Ryoga aflojó el agarre de a poco y al final soltó a Ranma. Sus hombros temblaron mientras contenía las lágrimas. Ranma inclinó el rostro y dejó que la sombra de su flequillo lo cubriera.

Tanto dolor era lacerante, no había modo de escapar a aquella realidad y eso era lo que más lo desesperaba y lo dejaba agotado. Ojalá Ryoga lo matara con sus propias manos y así dejara de sentir.

—¡Ranma!

El grito de Kasumi alertó a todos.

—¡Ranma! ¡Papá, Ranma!

Los pasos estridentes se acercaban por la galería haciendo resonar las tablas. Ryoga alzó su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

—¡Ranma! —Kasumi se detuvo en el dintel de la puerta recobrando el aliento. El muchacho tuvo que mirarla ante tanta insistencia, pero lo hacía sin ningún entusiasmo.

Nabiki pasó por el lado de su hermana y dio una única orden que estremeció todo el dojo:

—¡PAPÁ, LEVÁNTATE AHORA!

—Pero, ¿qué está pasando? —dijo Genma, que había temblado ante la orden de Nabiki.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo, mis niñas? —preguntó Nodoka agitada.

Las hermanas Tendo se acercaron a la mesa. Nabiki puso encima la caja de cartón que llevaba con celo entre los brazos. Buscó la mirada de Ranma. Él la miró a los ojos con una especie de cautelosa esperanza.

—Akane no está muerta —sentenció abriendo la caja.

Todos observaron. Dentro de la caja, la cabeza cercenada de Kiima parecía mirarlos a todos con sus ojos sin vida.

.

.

.

.

.

**.:.**

**.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.**

**.**

**cOnTiNuARá**

**.**

**.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.**

**.:.**

.

.

.

.

**.**

Ya se encuentra a la venta en Amazon mi novela **_La Esperanza_**_. _Pueden encontrar más información y todos los links para descargarla en mi perfil. No duden en escribirme un PM ante cualquier duda.

.

.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron. Y gracias a quienes dejaron su review:

**Kariim**

**Maritza559**

**Kris de Andrómeda**

**Alezi Monela**

**Ranma84**

**LadyAgretsSaotom**

**Lizz Rodrguez**

**A. ****R. Tendo**

**Nancyricoleon**

**Andrea**

**Ilusión29**

**Guest**

**Andy-Saotome-Tendo**

**A. ****Redfox**

**Dlrn**

**Jaque Morales**

**Akanita87**

**Mkcntkami**

**Ivarodsan**

**Sailotdancer7**

**Saritanimelove**

**Arabella Li**

**EroLadyLawliet**

**Akasaku**

**Noham**

**.**

Ya pueden ponerle me gusta a mi página en Facebook: Romy de Torres (**facebook**[punto]**com**[barra]**randuril**)


	5. 5

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

.

**.**

Si les gustan mis historias no olviden apoyarme con un café en **ko-fi**[punto]**com**[barra]**randuril**

**.**

.

.

.

.

**.:.**

**.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.**

**.**

**dRAmAtiC**

**.**

**.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.**

**.:.**

.

.

.

.

.

**(5)**

Los oídos de Ranma zumbaban mientras las palabras se repetían en su mente, mezclándose con la imagen de la cabeza que veía ante él. Esa cabeza que no era de Akane.

_Akane no está muerta._

_Akane no está muerta._

_Akane no está muerta._

Su visión se tornó borrosa. ¿Había sido una pesadilla? ¿A qué juego jugaban con él?

Se tomó la cabeza con las manos en un intento de detener la habitación, que había comenzado a girar a su alrededor. Voces mezclándose, preguntas, gritos, súplicas.

Y, entre el bullicio, una voz agradable, deliciosa a sus oídos, una voz que solo le traía paz y tranquilidad. La voz de ella.

_—¡Ranma!_

El muchacho volteó la cabeza con rapidez, como si su prometida lo estuviera llamando desde la puerta.

Detrás de él solo se alzaba la figura de Soun Tendo, demacrado y ojeroso, envuelto en una gruesa manta hasta la cabeza, de pie ante él, impresionante en su altura, pues Ranma estaba sentado en el suelo.

—Akane… ¿mi Akane no está muerta? —murmuró antes de tambalearse.

Genma corrió a sostenerlo y lo ayudó a sentarse en torno a la mesa con los demás.

—¿Qué significa esto, Nabiki? No puedo entenderlo. Entonces… —Nodoka dudó.

—Tía, nuestra hermana no ha muerto, esta cabeza no es suya —explicó Kasumi casi feliz, tomando las manos de Nodoka entre las suyas.

—Pero… querida, _es la cabeza de alguien,_ ¿no? —inquirió Nodoka contrariada. La sonrisa de Kasumi flaqueó en la comisura de su boca.

—¿Conoces a esta persona, Ranma? —intervino Nabiki—. Si sabemos quién es quizá podamos averiguar dónde está Akane y por qué nos jugaron esta terrible broma.

—Yo… yo no sé —balbuceó Ranma aún atontado. Akane estaba viva. Todo su mundo, que creía roto, comenzaba a rearmarse nuevamente y no podía procesar aquellos cambios.

_Akane no está muerta._

_Akane no está muerta._

_Akane no está muerta._

—Es Kiima —habló Ryoga con el rostro serio.

—¿Kiima?

La pregunta se repitió en los labios de varios de los presentes.

—Trabajaba con Saffrón, el semidios que amenazó con destruir Jusenkyo. —Ahora fue Ranma el que finalmente pudo articular palabras. Su voz estaba rota y desgastada, como si hubiera gritado un nombre innumerables veces—. No la recordaba al principio, eso parece haber ocurrido hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero ¿cómo esa persona podía verse como Akane? —preguntó Nodoka.

Ranma alzó los ojos, su mirada se cruzó con la de Ryoga y ambos lo comprendieron al mismo tiempo.

—¡La poza de la Akane ahogada! —exclamó Ryoga.

—Nunca imaginé algo así —dijo Ranma contrariado.

—No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes —se reprochó Nabiki después. Comenzó a andar de un lado al otro de la habitación—. Lo recuerdo ahora, lo que nos contaron cuando volvieron de Jusenkyo, una nueva poza había sido creada, todas las pozas son mágicas y guardan la huella de lo último que casi se ahogó en ellas. ¡Cómo no lo vi!

—Nadie hubiera imaginado algo así cuando las evidencias eran tan claras, Nabiki, ya no te preocupes —replicó Kasumi conciliadora—. Lo importante es que Akane está viva.

—Pero, ¿lo está? —inquirió Nabiki deteniéndose y mirando directamente a su hermana.

—¿De qué hablas? —Kasumi arrugó la frente asustada—. Acabamos de comprobarlo.

Nabiki sacudió la cabeza y se pasó una mano por la frente, pensativa.

—Esto solo significa que esa cabeza no era la de Akane, pero quizá Akane…

No quiso terminar de hablar al ver las miradas de pánico de todos dirigidas a ella. Tomó aire. Debía abandonar esos pensamientos, ella misma lo había dicho, era lo primero que había pensado cuando en el Neko-hanten se les reveló la verdad con el agua caliente. No debía decir en voz alta las múltiples variantes de aquella nueva pista que tenían. Era necesario que guardara para ella las conclusiones y las analizara bien, no podía volver a fallar.

—Akane no está muerta —dijo Ranma decidido, apoyando una mano sobre la mesa de madera, muy cerca de la caja de cartón. Su mano tembló imperceptiblemente. ¿En verdad lo creía o trataba de convencerse?—. Si se trata de Kiima, significa que Saffrón está involucrado.

—Debemos encontrarla… Ranma, ¡debes salvar a mi pequeña! —rogó Soun Tendo estallando en llanto.

El muchacho asintió y se puso de pie.

—Lo haré, tío Soun, se lo prometo —dijo—. Traeré a Akane de vuelta, sana y salva. Nadie jamás volverá a apartarla de mi lado.

—Iré contigo —agregó Ryoga poniéndose también de pie.

—Esto no te incumbe. —De a poco Ranma iba recuperando su energía y su forma de ser habitual, sobre todo aquella que no deseaba a Ryoga cerca de nada de lo que tuviera que ver con Akane.

—De todas formas iré, como al principio me ofrecí para ayudarte a buscar a Akane, antes de todo esto. Y no lo hago por ti, me importas un comino, Ranma, pero Akane merece que todos hagamos lo que sea por ella.

—Ryoga, tú…

—No seas ciego, muchacho —intervino Genma—, necesitarás ayuda, necesitas guerreros poderosos que te acompañen. Nadie sabe qué peligros te esperan en el camino. La última vez que te enfrentaste a Saffrón lo venciste por muy poco.

—Tu padre tiene razón, Ranma —acotó Nodoka.

—Ryoga te acompañará —sentenció Genma—, y tu padre se quedará aquí cuidando de la casa y velando por la seguridad de toda la familia, en especial de las jovencitas.

Se cruzó de brazos y asintió, satisfecho con su resolución.

—A mí no hay necesidad de que me cuide, tío Genma —habló Nabiki—. Voy con ellos.

—¡Pero Nabiki! —se asombró Kasumi.

—No, Nabiki, no podemos estar cuidándote en el camino —habló Ranma con seriedad—. Suficiente tendré con cuidar que este idiota no se pierda en cada vuelta de la esquina, y él al menos es un artista marcial. Tú solo nos estorbarías, no vale la pena el esfuerzo que gastaríamos en mantenerte con vida.

—Hijo mío, no seas tan grosero con Nabiki —lo reprendió Nodoka—, ¿no te das cuenta de que solo quiere ayudar?

—Pasaré por alto las idioteces que dices porque creo que todavía estás traumado —replico Nabiki con un fuego ondeando en su mirada—. Para empezar, seguirías tirado en un rincón llorando como nenita si no fuera por lo que Kasumi y yo descubrimos, así que me debes eso. En segundo lugar, sin mí no podrán llegar ni hasta la siguiente prefectura. ¿Cómo piensan ir hasta China? ¿Nadarán? ¿O acaso eres dueño de un yate y yo no me había enterado, cuñadito? —preguntó con sarcasmo—. En tercer lugar, esta es una afrenta para toda la familia, Akane podrá ser tu prometida, pero primero es mi hermana, y si digo que yo iré hasta China ¡Kami-sama sabe que iré hasta la maldita China!

Ranma continuaba impasible, con el ceño fruncido, aunque Nabiki le había gritado en pleno rostro.

—Creo que entendimos tu punto, Nabiki —comentó Ryoga frotándose el cuello.

La jovencita respiró hondo. No estaba enojada por lo que Ranma había dicho, y en otro momento hasta se hubiera tomado con humor las idioteces del chico, pero ahora su orgullo herido no le permitía olvidar que había fallado, no había visto con claridad, se dejó engañar por el juego que habían montado para Ranma y necesitaba limpiar su nombre.

—Ustedes serán los músculos, pero yo seré el cerebro —agregó Nabiki mirando a Ryoga.

—Como sea —dijo Ranma—. Junta tus cosas porque saldremos ahora mismo.

Nabiki lo retuvo tomándolo por el brazo cuando Ranma hizo un movimiento para marcharse de la sala.

—Espera. Tenemos varias cosas que arreglar primero.

—¿Qué? —Ranma la observó como si estuviera loca.

—Shampoo también ir a China —dijo la jovencita china cruzándose de brazos.

Nodoka dio un grito de sorpresa.

—¿Cómo has entrado? —preguntó Kasumi espantada.

—Puerta estar abierta —replicó Shampoo encogiéndose de hombros—. Shampoo venir a limpiar su nombre, ¡ser acusada falsamente! Airen necesitar ayuda de Shampoo y Shampoo ayudar.

—¿Ayudar? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —indagó Nabiki. Las miradas de las dos chicas se cruzaron como fuego enemigo en un campo de batalla.

—¿Acaso volver a hablar mal de Shampoo? _Aiya! _Nadie nunca creer en la palabra de Shampoo.

—Quizá deberías empezar a preguntarte por qué —replicó Nabiki.

—¡Shampoo ir a China! Fin de la discusión —dijo la amazona cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Shampoo! —gritó Mousse al entrar corriendo en la sala de los Tendo. Tomó a Nodoka en brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo—. Adonde sea que vayas, mi amada Shampoo, yo te seguiré. ¡Nunca te abandonaré, lo prometo!

—¡Suelta a mi madre! —rugió Ranma dándole un puñetazo al cegatón y lanzándolo a un rincón.

—Tía Nodoka —murmuró Kasumi preocupada.

—Estas son demasiadas emociones para una mujer tan simple y tranquila como yo —dijo Nodoka arreglándose el kimono, con el rostro sonrojado—. Pero estoy tan feliz de que mi hijo y su prometida tengan tan buenos amigos, dispuestos a arriesgarse por ellos y acompañarlos hasta las mismas entrañas de la tierra de ser necesario.

—Oh, sí, es algo fantástico, tía —replicó Kasumi con su sonrisa de siempre, aunque sospechaba que a los demás los motivaba un viaje gratuito a China más que el bienestar de Akane. Allí podrían curarse todos de las maldiciones.

—Ah, esto vuelve a ser la casa de locos de siempre —murmuró Nabiki observando cómo Shampoo le gritaba a Mousse que la dejara en paz y su padre Soun pedía un poco de sake para reanimarse.

Tenía que admitir que había extrañado esa anormal normalidad que se había teñido de las sombras de la muerte. Sonrió de costado. Lo que no extrañaba era al maestro Happosai intentando tocarle los pechos, que estaba quién sabía dónde, y con suerte no volvería en mucho tiempo.

—Nos iremos de inmediato —insistió Ranma sin prestarle atención a nadie.

—No, primero hay que prepararse —insistió Nabiki.

—¡Akane está en peligro! ¡Debemos ayudarla!

—¡Piensa por una vez! —pidió Nabiki perdiendo los estribos—. Hace más de dos días que recibimos esa cabeza por correo, ¡nadie sabe qué puede haberle ocurrido a Akane desde entonces! Si no pensamos bien las cosas estaremos en desventaja una vez más.

Ranma la miró a los ojos y Nabiki le sostuvo la mirada. Supo que lo que la muchacha le decía era verdad y no podía refutarlo, pero mantenerse quieto ahora que sabía que Akane no estaba muerta le resultaba imposible.

—Preparémonos —aceptó Ranma asintiendo con la cabeza—. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Nabiki dio un suspiro y lo soltó.

—Para empezar…

—Hola, lo siento, no quería molestar, pero la puerta estaba abierta y…

Ukyo entró en la sala andando de puntillas, llevando un paquete envuelto en un sobrio papel de regalo. Según su nueva costumbre, no traía el uniforme de cocinera sino un sencillo vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, esta vez completamente negro. Miró uno a uno a los que estaban reunidos en la sala, sus ojos enrojecidos se detuvieron al final en Kasumi, que era la que estaba más cerca de ella.

—Mi más sentido pésame —murmuró haciendo una profunda reverencia.

—Oh —Kasumi se llevó una mano a la mejilla y se puso de pie de inmediato para recibir la caja que Ukyo le tendía.

—Acabo de enterarme, unos vecinos me contaron y yo…

La voz de Ukyo se quebró. Todos los demás guardaban silencio conteniendo la respiración, se sentían extraños, por un instante se les había olvidado la dura realidad del luto de Akane y que nadie más sabía que en realidad no estaba muerta.

Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la cocinera, ya no pudo detenerlas. Kasumi se acercó para estrecharla en un abrazo.

—Oh, Ukyo, pobrecilla —la consoló pasándole una mano por el pelo.

—No puedo creer que le ocurriera a Akane —sollozó Ukyo en el hombro de la mayor de las Tendo—. ¡Simplemente no puedo creerlo!

—Tranquila, Ukyo —dijo Kasumi sonriéndole con afecto—. Akane no está muerta.

—¿Qué? —Ukyo se apartó de ella y la miró con el rostro sonrojado, como si hubiera cometido un tremendo error—. Pero… Pero me dijeron que…

—Sí, nosotros también acabamos de enterarnos —sonrió Kasumi ampliamente.

—¿Cómo? —Ukyo se limpió las lágrimas con lentitud y sorbió por la nariz—. Entonces… ¿Ranma?

El muchacho asintió con seriedad. Ukyo continuó mirando alrededor, buscando los ojos de todos, hasta que vio la caja abierta sobre la mesa y se cubrió la boca con las manos espantada.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —exclamó señalando la caja.

—Es una larga historia —le dijo Kasumi—. Pero lo importante es que Ranma y los demás irán a China a buscar a Akane.

—¿Está en China? —preguntó Ukyo asombrada. Después miró a Shampoo, que esquivó su mirada ladeando el rostro. En los ojos de Ukyo apareció una mirada de determinación—. Yo también voy a ir, por supuesto —dijo.

Nabiki alzó una ceja.

—Chica de la espátula no tener nada que ver. Quedar en Tokio.

—¿Y tú qué tienes que ver? —preguntó Ukyo desafiante—. Yo soy amiga de Ranma, y de Akane. Tú quédate en Tokio porque nadie te llamó.

—¡No saber nada! ¡Callar! —le ordenó Shampoo.

—Cállate tú, pequeña…

Nabiki puso los ojos en blanco mientras los demás comenzaban a gritarse unos a otros. Llevó a Ranma y a Kasumi aparte y les habló.

—Necesitaremos provisiones para el viaje, ¿crees que tú y la tía Nodoka puedan encargarse de eso, Kasumi? —le preguntó a su hermana.

—No hay ningún problema, Nabiki.

—Mientras tanto hablaré con el club de taxidermia de la secundaria Furinkan.

—Que harás _¿qué cosa?_ —quiso saber Ranma.

Nabiki lo miró como si fuera idiota.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas que podremos pasearnos con esa cabeza antes de que empiece a oler como cadáver?

Ranma tragó saliva.

—Lo mejor es embalsamarla, y para eso nos ayudará el club de taxidermia del Furinkan, tengo contactos ahí —agregó Nabiki después—. Tendrás que acompañarme y cargar la caja, Ranma.

—Oh, Nabiki, ¿te parece correcto? —intervino Kasumi preocupada—. Digo… si haces eso, esa pobre Kiima no podrá nunca tener un funeral apropiada y ser incinerada para que su espíritu descanse.

—Sinceramente, lo que menos me preocupa en este momento es el pobre espíritu de Kiima —respondió su hermana—. Ahora la única pista, y la única prueba, que tenemos es esa cabeza, y pienso conservarla.

—Pero hace años que ya no vas al Furinkan, ¿todavía sirven tus contactos? —inquirió Kasumi después.

Nabiki se sintió ofendida por esa pregunta.

—Sigo al tanto de todo lo que ocurre en la escuela Furinkan, hermana. En mi época, Kaoru Yoshimura era la presidenta del club y tenía una gran deuda conmigo. Cuando terminó la preparatoria se fue creyendo que me había olvidado de cobrarle su deuda, lo que no era cierto, claro, solo estaba esperando el mejor momento, y haciéndole creer que había podido burlar a la gran Nabiki Tendo. Ahora será su hermana, Tomoko, la actual presidenta del club, la que deba saldar la deuda… o morir por los pecados de su hermana mayor.

Kasumi sintió un escalofrío y se frotó los brazos.

—Creo que iré a la cocina —comentó y se alejó.

—No sabía que había un club de taxi… como se diga en la escuela —dijo Ranma.

—Hay tantas cosas que no sabes —replicó Nabiki mirándolo a los ojos.

—Y ¿acaso van a acceder al pedido de la gran Nabiki Tendo así como así? Las clases ya terminaron.

Nabiki le respondió mientras se dirigía al teléfono.

—Eso déjamelo a mí, los clubs funcionan independientemente de la escuela, tienen sus propias llaves para entrar, ¿lo sabías? —se sonrió. Sin esperar que su cuñado agregara nada más, dijo—: Ahora me encargaré de conseguir un barco con Kuno.

—¿Y Kuno va a prestarte un barco? —se asombró Ranma y al instante se arrepintió de preguntar algo tan estúpido.

—Con la persuasión correcta, Tatewaki Kuno me daría lo que fuera si sirviera para rescatar a la adorable Akane Tendo de las garras de ese malvado hechicero Ranma Saotome —dijo Nabiki con tono afectado, imitando el acento melodramático de Kuno—. Creo que Kuno está cortejando ahora a una pobre muchacha hija del presidente de una empresa de tecnología, una jovencita muy rica llamada Yui Shinohara, pero todos sabemos que ante el nombre de Akane reaccionará como el idiota que es.

Nabiki levantó el auricular del teléfono y después volvió a mirar a Ranma.

—Vamos a irnos a China —le prometió.

.

.

_[56 horas antes]_

Había un extraño aroma que le pareció familiar, pero se escapaba de su mente. No podía definirlo. Mientras intentaba recordar comenzó a darse cuenta de que despertaba, pero abrir los ojos resultaba casi imposible, un sueño pesado la aplastaba y era muy agradable abandonarse a esa liberación.

Pero Akane Tendo no podía.

De pronto recordó todo y luchó para desenredarse del adormilamiento. Alguien había entrado en su cuarto y la había arrastrado fuera, recordaba haber luchado, y recordaba la fuerza descomunal de esa persona, pero nada más. No vio ningún rostro, no escuchó ninguna palabra que le revelara nada sobre su atacante.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó. Estaba en una habitación en penumbras, apenas distinguía las siluetas de una mesa baja y un armario. No se daba cuenta si había ventanas o dónde estaba la puerta. Parpadeó varias veces para ajustar su mirada, pero un manto borroso se empecinaba en nublarle la visión.

Se incorporó y se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos. Sintió la dureza del suelo bajo ella, ¿estaba en un futón? Empuñó la superficie acolchada con su pequeña mano. Sí, era un futón. Y más allá tocó el piso de madera. Intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas flaquearon y la cabeza le dio vueltas hasta el punto de tener que contener una arcada.

Cayó de rodillas y respiró agitada. Se sentía débil. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Akane comenzó a tener miedo, verdadero miedo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos y avanzó despacio a cuatro patas, sus ojos se iban acostumbrando de a poco a la penumbra y ella solo deseaba escapar.

Comenzó a divisar los contornos de una puerta, una puerta de madera común y corriente, y se asió del picaporte para lograr levantarse. Intentó abrirla, pero como lo supuso estaba cerrada con llave. La golpeó con el hombro para forzarla, tenía más despejada la cabeza y ya no se mareaba, pero estaba débil. Aquel intento de abrir la puerta a la fuerza le drenó toda la energía y cayó de rodillas una vez más.

Golpeó la puerta con los puños, intentando sobreponerse al miedo, con la frente perlada de sudor.

—Ranma…

Solo en él podía pensar en ese momento para llenarse de fuerzas y luchar. Luchar por su vida.

Golpeó otra vez la puerta, inútilmente.

—Ayuda… Alguien, ¡ayúdeme…!

_Ranma._

Ahogó un sollozo cubriéndose la boca con la mano empuñada. ¡No era momento de llorar! No debía gastar sus energías inútilmente. Seguramente poco a poco se sentiría mejor y tendría más fuerzas para salir de allí. Seguramente Ranma vendría por ella como siempre hacía.

Mientras intentaba serenarse pensando en su prometido, se escuchó cómo quitaban la llave de la puerta. Asustada, Akane retrocedió un poco. Se sentía desprotegida allí en el piso, sin fuerzas para luchar o resistirse a nada.

La puerta se abrió y una luz potente la cegó por un instante. Akane levantó una mano para cubrir la luz y hacer sombra delante de sus ojos. Una figura se recortó en el rectángulo de luz de la puerta y Akane miró, expectante, queriendo saber contra quién tendría que luchar.

.

.

.

.

.

**.:.**

**.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.**

**.**

**cOnTiNuARá**

**.**

**.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.**

**.:.**

.

.

.

.

**.**

Ya se encuentra a la venta en Amazon mi novela **_La Esperanza_**_. _Pueden encontrar más información y todos los links para descargarla en mi perfil. No duden en escribirme un PM ante cualquier duda.

.

.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, y en especial a Tati por regalarme otro café y confiar en mis historias, te mando un abrazo :D

Y gracias a quienes dejaron su review:

**Kariiim**

**VIP98**

**Kris de Andrómeda**

**Yeka453**

**Lu chan87**

**LadyAgrestSaotom**

**Nerei**

**Tati**

**Rosi Kary**

**Andrea**

**Anna Wilde**

**Akanita87**

**Josefina0303**

**Nancyricoleon**

**Guest**

**Zw**

**Arabella Li**

**Krlakara**

**Alvalome**

**SusyChantilly**

**Demona O**

**Ilusión29**

**Akasaku**

**Ranma84**

**Rely**

**Maritza559**

**A.****R. Tendo**

**Ivarodsan**

**Andy-Saotome-Tendo**

**Jorge Eleria**

**Fhrey**

**Sailordancer7**

**Saritanimelove**

**Gwendy Olvera**

**Guest 2**

**Bianka Sherlin**

**Rosefe-123**

**Yazz**

**A. Redfox**

**Guest 3**

**Maribrit**

**Juanyrdz0**

**Caro**

**Noham**

**.**

Pueden ponerle me gusta a mi página en Facebook: Romy de Torres (**facebook**[punto]**com**[barra]**randuril**)

Y pueden seguirme en mi blog en wordpress **romydetorres**[punto]**home**[punto]**blog**


	6. 6

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

.

**.**

Si les gustan mis historias no olviden apoyarme con un café en **ko-fi**[punto]**com**[barra]**randuril**

**.**

.

.

.

.

**.:.**

**.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.**

**.**

** dRAmAtiC**

**.**

**.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.**

**.:.**

.

.

.

.

.

**(6)**

El viento marino jugaba con los mechones de su cabello mientras el barco avanzaba cruzando el Mar de China. Ranma miraba en lontananza y solo podía ver agua, agua y más agua hasta donde sus ojos azules alcanzaban.

«Akane, ya voy por ti, solo… aguanta un poco más».

_Ranma…_

El muchacho volteó la cabeza, el sonido del viento le había jugado una mala pasada y había creído escuchar, otra vez, la voz de su prometida, como le pasaba a menudo. Esta vez no era una súplica, un tono urgido, solo parecía querer decirle a la distancia que estaba bien y que resistiría hasta encontrarse de nuevo con él.

El sonido del papel agitándose con violencia a su lado le llamó la atención y de reojo observó a Nabiki, que luchaba por mantener derecho un gran mapa doblado en varias capas. Con un marcador negro hacía anotaciones y trazaba una ruta que serpenteaba entre las montañas.

—Me pregunto… —murmuró ella mordisqueando la parte de atrás del lápiz en una forma tan parecida a un gesto de Akane que Ranma se sintió invadido por la tristeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, elevando el tono por encima del viento.

Nabiki batalló acomodándose un mechón que insistía en cruzarse frente a su rostro.

—Me pregunto cuánto tienes ahorrado —habló la chica Tendo.

—¿Y para qué quieres saberlo? —se sorprendió Ranma tomándose del borde de la barandilla del barco.

—Los trajiste, ¿cierto? —preguntó Nabiki espantada—. Tus ahorros. ¡Te lo repetí varias veces!

—Los traje, pero eso…

—Ah, bien, muy bien. —Nabiki pareció mucho más tranquila y centrada—. Espero que sea lo suficiente como para pagarnos asientos decentes en el tren rápido, porque tampoco me hago ilusiones de que podamos comprarnos billetes de avión. Pero al menos debemos viajar con aire acondicionado.

—¿Avión?... ¡Qué rayos! —se quejó Ranma.

—Debemos atravesar media China para llegar a tu famoso Jusenkyo —dijo Nabiki agitando el mapa que tenía en una mano—, ¿cómo pretendes que lleguemos hasta ahí desde Shanghái?

—Andando. Y acampando en el camino —respondió en seguida Ranma, como repitiendo las ordenanzas que le daba siempre su padre desde que tenía memoria.

—Andando, claro —replicó Nabiki poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Se apartó de la barandilla y anduvo por la cubierta hasta entrar en la pequeña cabina. Estaba harta de gritar por encima del rugir del viento. Dentro se agolpaban en un espacio diminuto Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo y Ukyo, estas últimas peleando por quién le iba servir la comida a Ranma. Por un lado, Shampoo intentaba hacer comestible unos envases de ramen instantáneo, y por el otro Ukyo desplegó una pequeña plancha portátil para hacer okonomiyakis.

Nabiki arrugó la nariz ante el desagradable aroma de la masa cociéndose, mezclado con los fuertes condimentos del ramen, pero prefería aquel cubículo que ir a la estrecha cabina del capitán. Jitsuro, el capitán y dueño del barco, resultó tener las mismas mañas de Kuno, por lo que era comprensible la amistad que los unía y hacía que Kuno pudiera pedirle favores como aquel. Aunque no era dado a la poesía mala y melosa, sí se tomaba demasiadas libertades con las pasajeras.

—¡Airen! —exclamó Shampoo en cuanto vio aparecer a Ranma, que había seguido a Nabiki, por la pequeña abertura de la puerta—. Shampoo prepara comida para airen, deber estar fuerte y sano. Alimentarse —agregó poniéndole por delante el vaso de ramen.

—¡Ran-chan, la comida casera es mucho más nutritiva que esos fideos instantáneos! —dijo Ukyo cruzándose frente a la amazona—. Come estos okonomiyakis, te preparé uno especial de camarón, está muy fresco.

—Eso oler mal —sentenció Shampoo torciendo el gesto.

—¿De cuán fresco estamos hablando, Ukyo? —preguntó Nabiki alzando una ceja.

—Comida callejera echar a perder estómago, Shampoo saber —le dijo la amazona a Ukyo cruzando los brazos.

—Deja de hablar como si supieras cómo preparo mi receta especial.

—¡Shampoo hablar si querer!

—Voy con el capitán —intervino Ranma dándose la vuelta al notar que comenzaba una pelea.

—Yo podría comerme el ramen si Saotome no lo quiere —dijo Mousse tímidamente.

—Esos okonomiyakis se ven muy bien, Ukyo —agregó Ryoga, acompañado por un generoso rugido de su estómago.

Nabiki suspiró, resignada. No veía la hora de llegar a Shanghái.

—¡Ten cuidado, que no te salpique el agua! —le aconsejó a Ranma después, y cuando él se giró a mirarla la vio hacer el gesto de un exuberante busto—. No queremos perder al capitán.

.

.

—¡Tierra a la vista! —anunció el capitán Jitsuro con una enorme sonrisa. El ajetreado y enorme puerto de Shanghái se veía más adelante, mostrando las siluetas de las grúas y los conteiners a través del smog—. No todos los días se puede ver a una pujante y atareada ciudad en su mayor esplendor, ¿verdad?

—Ni se le ocurra poner esa mano donde creo que la pondrá —replicó Nabiki girando el rostro hacia él.

Jitsuro detuvo el brazo en el aire como si estirara los músculos y al final se rascó la nuca.

—Las mujeres difíciles son mucho más bonitas… como tú —le dijo haciéndole un guiño.

Nabiki sacó un billete del bolsillo de sus jeans y se lo entregó.

—Ya le expliqué nuestra situación, _señor Jitsuro —_dijo ella, haciendo hincapié en la formalidad del trato—. ¿Dónde nos estará esperando exactamente cuando volvamos?

—Estaré donde tú quieras, tan cerca como se te apetezca, cariño —dijo el capitán inclinándose hacia ella, usando un tono particularmente seductor.

Nabiki sintió asco, pero mantuvo el rostro serio.

—Ah, qué mujer espléndida, nunca conocí una igual —dijo Jitsuro soltando una risilla nerviosa—. Estaré en un muelle pequeño y tranquilo a unos pocos kilómetros, hay algunos amigos que quiero visitar, no tiene nada que temer, _bellísima señorita Nabiki._

—¿Tengo que repetirle lo de la mano? —dijo Nabiki en seguida, con mayor firmeza, apartándose del capitán.

El hombre lanzó un suspiro de desaliento y dejó caer el brazo.

Ranma fue el último en descender del pequeño barco, y antes de bajar tomó a Jitsuro por el cuello de la camisa.

—Más le vale estar aquí cuando volvamos —lo amenazó.

—Oye, oye, tranquilo, no hay por qué ponerse violentos. —Jitsuro desplegó su mejor sonrisa—. Estaré aquí sin dudarlo si me prometes una cosa: que me conseguirás una cita con esa preciosura.

—¿Cuál preciosura? ¿Nabiki? —preguntó Ranma asombrado, aflojando el agarre sobre Jitsuro.

—¡Claro!

—¡Date prisa, Ranma, no tenemos todo el día! —lo llamó Nabiki desde abajo.

El muchacho se apresuró a echarse la mochila al hombro y bajar, pero mientras lo hacía le dio un sabio consejo al capitán Jitsuro:

—Será mejor que no te metas con ella.

Y puso los pies en China.

.

.

Las siguientes horas quedarían grabadas en la memoria de Nabiki Tendo como las más tediosas y desagradables que había vivido. La bulliciosa Shanghai, hirviendo en acentos extraños para ella, era una ciudad difícil, calurosa, incómoda y llena de visitantes. Los turistas llenaban los autobuses y los metros, y los lugareños no se mostraban particularmente amables. Por si fuera poco, la rivalidad de Shampoo y Ukyo no disminuía, si era posible aumentaba a cada paso que daban más cerca de Jusenkyo, y Ranma parecía no darse cuenta, o no quería verlo.

Al menos Ukyo se encargaba de que Ryoga les siguiera el paso y no se apartara de ellos en la muchedumbre.

Pero lo que más preocupaba a Nabiki, aunque por supuesto no se lo comentaba a nadie, era la cabeza embalsamada que tenían como parte del equipaje. Si las autoridades chinas los atraparan ingresando al país con algo tan ilegal, ninguno de sus preparados artilugios serviría. Poco a poco, sin embargo, Nabiki se fue relajando, contagiada por el ingenuo y casi tonto positivismo de Ranma, y pudo pensar en otros asuntos.

Ella y Ranma tomaron el tren rápido hasta la provincia de Qinghai, y torpemente Nabiki pensó que ese sería el lugar donde se despedirían de los demás pues en ningún momento se había hablado de pagar pasajes para todos. Nabiki fue tontamente engañada, pues en una de las paradas donde ella y Ranma bajaron a estirar las piernas, pudo divisar a Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse y Ryoga acomodados en el techo del tren, jugando a las cartas.

Luego, Nabiki no tuvo ni que preguntarse dónde estaban los otros cuando ella y Ranma tomaron un autobús en la última etapa del viaje.

Claro que lo peor fue el último tramo.

Las montañas Bayankara eran un lugar turístico recomendado en todas las guías de viaje y se llenaba de visitantes en cada temporada, llegar hasta allí era bastante sencillo. Pero aquel no era el destino del grupo venido de Japón.

Familiarizado con la geografía, Ranma comenzó a dirigir al grupo. Nabiki se sintió sobrecogida por el paisaje, el cielo lleno de nubes, los altos picos montañosos de color amarillo que le daba nombre a la zona, la soledad y el silencio a medida que se alejaban de los turistas, solo cortado por el viento silbando entre las rocas. Supo de inmediato que aquel no era un sitio para ella, y más aún, en circunstancias normales ella nunca hubiera un pie en aquellas montañas. ¿Por qué no estaba en Tokio escuchando el nuevo cd que se había comprado y no había alcanzado a abrir? ¿Qué hacía en ese sitio paseándose con la cabeza embalsamada de una extraña?

Claro que a nadie le confesó aquellos pensamientos y ocultó con bromas sarcásticas su falta de confianza y preparación cuando tuvieron que comenzar a trepar para cruzar entre las montañas.

«Akane, más vale que me des un regalo de cumpleaños del tamaño del Tokio Dome», se obligó a pensar, intentando apartar a toda costa de su mente el otro pensamiento: que quizá Akane ya no pasaría con ella ningún cumpleaños más.

.

.

Ranma estiró una mano para ayudar a Nabiki a llegar a la cima de uno de los picos de roca.

—Creí que al menos me cargarías —comentó Nabiki respingando la nariz, aceptando la mano del muchacho—. Esta no es manera de tratar a una dama.

—Tú quisiste venir —replicó Ranma confundido—. Te dije que no podrías…

Nabiki apretó los labios y agitó una mano. Iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento escuchó a Ukyo:

—El legendario Jusenkyo.

Nabiki también miró. Más abajo se abría un valle que le recordaba a los arrozales inundados, solo que ahí la superficie no era pareja, se formaban varios charcos, a veces rodeados por escasos centímetros de tierra firme; además una serie de cañas de bambú de diferentes alturas se desperdigaban en medio de todas las pozas.

—Qué lugar magnífico —comentó Ukyo, que era la única además de Nabiki que nunca había ido a ese sitio.

Nabiki la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. El único sentimiento que la embargaba a ella era el miedo, aquel lugar la sobrecogía, más aún porque las sombras del principio de la noche comenzaban a extenderse y no había nada que iluminara el camino que descendía hasta Jusenkyo. El solo pensar que era una tierra maldita donde al menor error podías convertirte en cualquier tipo de animal o criatura cada vez que te tocara el agua fría era aterrador. Imaginar que personas quisieran ir hasta allí por voluntad propia, únicamente como un entrenamiento de artes marciales, la hacía dudar de la cordura del mundo, y la de sus compañeros de viaje mucho más.

Nabiki tuvo un escalofrío y casi se echa a llorar, lo que la hizo sentirse débil. Hacía dos días que no se daba un baño y no comía una comida decente, eso sin contar las estúpidas peleas que había tenido que soportar entre los amigos de Ranma, y lo que era peor, aquel sentimiento que crecía y crecía en su estómago, la posibilidad de que Akane ya estuviera muerta y no pudieran hacer nada por ella.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperamos? Vamos allá —dijo Nabiki despectiva, ocultando sus sentimientos.

Y lideró el camino hasta la pequeña casita que se veía más allá, donde una delgada estela de humo salía de la chimenea.

.

.

—Comer, honorables huéspedes, ser viaje muy largo hasta Jusenkyo —comentó el guía mientras seguía repartiendo bandejas sobre la mesa.

—Bra… brafias —dijo Ranma con la boca llena.

Los otros comían sin discreción. Nabiki soltó un suspiro. En pocas palabras habían puesto al guía al corriente de la situación, aunque sin los detalles escabrosos.

—Entonces, ¿qué nos puede contar sobre Saffrón? —preguntó Nabiki.

El guía se reclinó en su silla y preparó su pipa con parsimonia antes de responder.

—No saber nada de Saffrón —dijo, y encendió la pipa.

—¿Eso qué significa? —se enfadó Nabiki.

—No saber nada de Saffrón desde último incidente, hace años —respondió el guía—. No tener problemas desde entonces, incluso olvidar existencia de Saffrón.

Nabiki alzó una ceja.

—Mañana a primera hora iremos al Monte Fénix —anunció Ranma entre bocado y bocado—. Allí podremos enterarnos de todo sobre Saffrón.

—¿No piensas tener un plan antes? —inquirió Nabiki.

Ranma asintió.

—Sí, echaremos la puerta abajo, entraremos y exigiremos que nos devuelvan a Akane.

Nabiki frunció el ceño, se metió un dedo en la oreja y lo removió. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—Conozco bien a Saffrón —continuó Ranma—, es un mocoso malcriado, traicionero y cruel. No pediré favores, no me sentaré a conversar, no trataré de entender lo que hizo. Vine hasta aquí para llevarme a Akane, nada más me interesa.

Nabiki bufó y lo dejó por el momento. ¿Cómo podía gustarle a su hermana un chico como él? Alzó los ojos al techo.

Ranma apartó su plato y se puso de pie.

—¿Adónde vas ahora? —quiso saber Nabiki.

—A curarme de mi maldición —respondió el muchacho y volteó a ver al guía.

El hombre lo observó y dejó que las volutas de humo escaparan de su pipa.

.

.

—La poza del hombre ahogado —anunció el guía levantando la lámpara con una mano y señalando el pequeño estanque ante ellos con la otra—. Hace más de mil años un hombre casi ahogarse en sus aguas.

Ranma, Mousse y Ryoga se lanzaron al mismo tiempo con un chapuzón, salpicando un poco de agua. Nabiki estaba de brazos cruzados, lo suficientemente lejos, pero Ukyo y Shampoo dieron un gritito y se apartaron.

Los tres chicos emergieron al mismo tiempo, exactamente igual a como habían entrado. Nabiki aguzó la mirada buscando alguna cosa extraña, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que aquello no funcionara.

—¡Ya no me convierto en cerdo! —exclamó Ryoga con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazándose a sí mismo, pensando en Akari. Y después en Akane.

—¡Ya no soy un pato! —exclamó Mousse intentando abrazar a Shampoo, pero abrazando un árbol.

Ranma respiró, sintiéndose libre por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

«Akane… por fin soy un hombre completo.»

Luego fue el turno de Shampoo.

—La poza de la chica ahogada —anunció el guía moviendo la lámpara—. Hace más de dos mil años una chica casi ahogarse en sus aguas.

La amazona se zambulló y salió del agua imitando a una sirena, apartando sus cabellos de forma seductora, dejando que el agua que empapaba su ropa marcara todas sus curvas.

—Shampoo no ser más un gato —anunció—. Ahora airen ya no temerá Shampoo.

Pero Ranma no le prestaba atención, pues estaba ocupado con los demás dejándose caer agua fría encima y regocijándose al comprobar que no se transformaban.

—Lo que no entiendo —dijo Nabiki pensativa, frotándose el mentón— es por qué no hicieron esto el mismo día en que sufrieron la maldición.

Los antiguos malditos de Jusenkyo voltearon a mirarla azorados. El guía dio unas chupadas a su pipa y soltó el humo tranquilamente.

.

.

El sonido de los grillos y el croar de las ranas se mezclaba con los ronquidos de los que dormían en futones esparcidos en el piso de la cabaña. Nabiki se giró hacia un lado, se había despertado varias veces durante la noche y quería volver a conciliar el sueño pronto. Mientras caía en una duermevela escuchó algunos cuchicheos y después el ruido de la puerta de la cabaña abriéndose y cerrándose.

¿Quién querría salir a esa hora, en la oscuridad, a un sitio tan peligroso como Jusenkyo?

Nabiki se incorporó y dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra de la habitación. Después miró alrededor y supo de quiénes eran los dos futones vacíos. Se levantó despacio y también salió.

—Esta fue mi idea, vuelve a dormir –exigió Ukyo en un susurro molesto.

—Shampoo también pensarlo, y antes que chica de la espátula. Tú volver —dictaminó la amazona.

—No iré a ninguna parte.

—Entonces luchar con Shampoo y vencedora meterse en el agua.

—Ni lo sueñes, ¡te dije que esta fue mi idea primero!

—Ninguna de las dos hará nada —sentenció Nabiki encendiendo la linterna y cegando momentáneamente a las otras dos mujeres con la luz directo hacia sus rostros.

—Na-Nabiki —dijo Ukyo nerviosa—. Nosotras solo… solo estábamos….

—Queriendo meterse en la poza de la Akane ahogada —terminó Nabiki por ella sin expresión en el rostro.

Por un instante, las chicas se quedaron estáticas, con la culpa dibujada en el rostro; la primera en reaccionar fue Shampoo, que se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso no incumbir. Volver a dormir —dijo.

—Hay que ser muy patéticas para intentar lograr el amor de alguien con trucos tan bajos —dijo Nabiki sin apartar el haz de la linterna de sus rostros, que se volvían casi fantasmales con la luz—. Cuando un hombre no las quiere, no las quiere, apréndanlo de una vez, este es un consejo que les doy por ser mayor que ustedes. Hay muchos otros hombres en el mundo.

—Tú no puedes entender, Nabiki —dijo Ukyo resuelta.

—Tienes razón, no entiendo cómo harán cuando, convertidas en Akane, reciban los besos y las caricias de Ranma, y él pronuncie el nombre de _mi hermana _y no el de ustedes. No entiendo cómo harán para soportar que él ame algo que ustedes no son.

Shampoo y Ukyo no dijeron nada. Nabiki pasó la luz de la cara de una a otra.

—Vuelvan a la cama y procuren dormirse —les ordenó Nabiki—. Mañana hablaremos de lo que me pagarán para que me mantenga callada sobre esto.

—Si querer, Shampoo poder derrotarte. Con solo un dedo —dijo la amazona levantando el meñique.

—Pero no harás nada —replicó Nabiki sin inmutarse, después movió el haz de luz hacia Ukyo, que se había movido un paso hacia la izquierda—. Y tú tampoco, Ukyo Kuonji.

—Nabiki, yo no quería…

—Si intentan algo me veré obligada a usar esto —agregó Nabiki sin prestarle atención. Levantó una botella de plástico llena de agua.

—¿Olvidar que Shampoo ya no transformar en gato? —preguntó la amazona con una sonrisa divertida.

—No seas estúpida —replicó Nabiki, sorprendiendo a las otras dos al ser tan directa—. Esto no es simple agua fría.

—Es un agua mágica de Jusenkyo —intervino Ukyo perdiendo el aliento.

—No poder ser —dijo Shampoo queriendo parecer determinada, pero fallando—. ¿Cuándo…?

—Suponía que algo como lo de esta noche podría suceder —explicó Nabiki—. Estando tan cerca la tentación era grande, ¿verdad? Me las arreglé para tomar una muestra más temprano, mientras todos estaban felices festejando la cura de las maldiciones. Pero, ¿qué agua será? ¿En qué se convertirán si se las arrojo? ¿Serán una estúpida vaca? ¿Un incompetente ganso? ¿Una inmunda rata?... Hay muchas opciones. —Nabiki esbozó una lenta y escalofriante sonrisa—. O quizá se conviertan en hombres. ¿Imaginan cuánto podrían enamorar a Ranma convertidas en un muchacho lleno de testosterona?

Ukyo se cubrió la boca con las manos. Shampoo perdió completamente la confianza.

—No… no poder. Hermana de chica violenta nunca hacer algo así.

—No me prueben —sentenció Nabiki alzando la voz y la botella al mismo tiempo.

Las otras dos retrocedieron.

—Ahora vayan a dormir —les ordenó después, volviendo a tener un rostro impasible.

—Pagar por esto —dijo la amazona mientras muy lento ella y Ukyo volvían a la puerta de la cabaña del guía—. Tarde o temprano, Shampoo vengar.

—Oh, sí, alguien pagará —dijo Nabiki—. Pero serán ustedes. Ya les expliqué que mañana arreglaremos el precio… excepto que prefieran que Ranma se entere de esto, también podemos arreglar eso si es lo que quieren.

Shampoo se dio la vuelta con un gesto desdeñoso. Ukyo vaciló, mordiéndose el labio.

—Nabiki… yo… en realidad no quería…

—Si intentas jugar a la mosquita muerta conmigo te triplicaré el precio —la interrumpió Nabiki ya hastiada.

La jovencita Tendo se quedó afuera hasta que las otras dos entraron, y aún un rato más, asegurándose de que no decidieran volver a salir. Al final soltó un suspiro.

—Ay, Akane, eres tan tonta —murmuró después, moviendo distraída la botella de agua en su mano—. ¿No podías enamorarte de un muchacho común y corriente?

.

.

.

.

.

**.:.**

**.:.:.**

**.:.:.:.**

**.**

** cOnTiNuARá**

**.**

**.:.:.:.**

**.:.:.**

**.:.**

.

.

.

.

**.**

En Facebook** Fantasy Fiction Estudios **y **Romy de Torres.**

**.**

Ya se encuentra a la venta en Amazon mi novela **_La Esperanza_**_. _Pueden encontrar más información y todos los links para descargarla en mi perfil. No duden en escribirme un PM ante cualquier duda.

.

.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron. Y gracias a quienes dejaron su review:

**Rosy Kary**

**Rokumon**

**Vanesa 112**

**Andrea**

**Juany Rdz**

**LadyAgrestSaotom**

**Kris de Andrómeda**

**Azusa marin**

**Gigimore**

**Alvalome**

**Andy-Saotome-Tendo**

**Ivarodsan**

**Kaysachan**

**Ilusón29**

**Caro**

**Gwendy Olvera**

**Cynthiagurud**

**Yancy**

**Astron**

**Kariiim**

**Saritanimelove**

**Maritza559**

**Guest**

**StaAkane**

**Noham**

**.**

Pueden seguirme en mi blog en wordpress **romydetorres**[punto]**home**[punto]**blog**


End file.
